Бархатная Жара
by littlesome7hing
Summary: Что, если бы у Касла возникло острое желание написать довольно горячий фан-фик? А у Беккет - прочитать его? И таким образом они узнают мысли друг друга.
1. Глава 1

**Автор: **tinlizzie82 на fanfiction(точка)net  
**Перевод: **littlesome7thing  
**Бета:** nouta  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Статус:** Завершён  
**Пейринг:** Касл/Беккет, Райан, Эспозито  
**Жанр:** Юмор, романтика  
**Описание:** Что, если бы у Касла возникло острое желание написать довольно горячий фан-фик? А у Беккет - прочитать его? И таким образом они узнают мысли друг друга.

* * *

Сжав руку в кулак, Касл продолжал внимательно смотреть на экран своего компьютера. Сегодня его работа не шла так гладко. Вообще-то, это продолжалось уже несколько дней с тех пор, как они с Беккет раскрыли своё последнее дело.

И проблема заключалась не в деле, над которым они работали. Это было обычное убийство, совершенное во время неудачно спланированного проникновения со взломом. Преступник был очень любезен, он оставил достаточно улик, которые помогли его быстро опознать. Единственной интересной частью за всё расследование был момент, когда они пошли в грязную квартиру подозреваемого, чтобы арестовать его.

Этот "не-совсем-преступник-со-стажем" сначала впустил детективов к себе в квартиру, разыгрывая шоу невиновности, а затем попытался скрыться от них через входную дверь, несмотря на то, что траектория его отступления проходила прямо мимо Беккет. Эта тактика бы не сработала при обычных обстоятельствах. Но парень нацепил грязную футболку и без предупреждения понесся по направлению к Кейт. Они столкнулись и, как кости домино, начали падать: Беккет, преступник и Касл, оказавшийся в самом низу пирамиды, потому что кто-то зацепил его рукой при падении.

Подозреваемый начал ползти к двери, но его тут же остановили Эспозито и Райан, которые только что поднялись по лестнице.

А в самой квартире Касл всё ещё продолжал лежать на полу и стонал, пытаясь отдышаться, смутно понимая, что из-за падения Беккет растянулась на нём.

Он застонал ещё громче.

- Ты в порядке, Касл?

Он уловил нотки заботы в её голосе и издал ещё один едва уловимый вздох. Она повернулась так, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть на него, тревога читалась в её глазах.

- Голова? – спросила она, пока её палец нежно исследовал предположительное место травмы.

И контакт, усиленный тем, что Кейт всё ещё лежала на его груди, и её лицо, которое было в сантиметрах от его, - всё это привело к тому, что ещё один звук слетел с его губ. Он наверняка отличался от предыдущих, или, по крайней мере, не был так наполнен болью, потому что глаза Беккет сузились, а её рука, которая была в его волосах, – сжалась. Она слегка подвинулась, пока не наткнулась на его… не совсем талию. И в тот момент он осознал, что она была куда южнее от его талии.

"Если ты притворяешься, я лично причиню тебе физическую боль", - говорила она своим взглядом.

К сожалению, Касл был неспособен ответить, так как всё его естество было сфокусировано на неуместной реакции, вызванной её близостью. И отсутствие колкого ответа наверняка послужило для Беккет катализатором осознания позиции, в которой они находились, потому что она тотчас отдёрнула руку от его волос, из-за чего Касл ударился головой уже второй раз за день, а сама Кейт вскочила на ноги как ошпаренная.

- Касл, - пробормотала она с отвращением, быстро шагая к двери, чтобы помочь остальным детективам. По крайней мере, он думал, что Беккет сказала именно его имя. Вполне возможно, что она сказала куда более непристойное слово.

В итоге этот инцидент был исчерпан и забыт, по крайней мере, со стороны Беккет. Касл тоже перестал об этом думать, пока они находились в участке. Но ситуация кардинально изменилась, когда он пришёл домой и начал писать. Ему и так было достаточно сложно поставить себя на место им же выдуманных героев, так как они продвинулись в своих отношениях куда дальше, чем их реальные прототипы. А ситуация усложнялась ещё и тем, что они с Кейт хоть и стали гораздо ближе, но не настолько близки, как ему бы хотелось. Но Касл, конечно, справлялся с этим. Тогда почему та маленькая, абсолютно незначительная ситуация с крахом разрушила всю его сосредоточенность? Может от того, что его рыцарское обещание Кейт послужило тому, что в последнее время у него не было секса. И да, самообслуживание не в счёт.

Проблема заключалась в том, что когда он садился и представлял Никки Жару, единственное, что всплывало в его голове, было то чувство, которое вызвала сидящая на нём Кейт, и то волнующее тепло, исходящее от её тела… чёрт возьми, это ни к чему не приведет. Он даже попробовал проделать трюк, который делал в таких ситуациях раньше - перескочил к написанию запланированной эротической сцены. К сожалению, это не привело к ожидаемым результатам – то, что он написал, оказалось слишком горячим для его романа.

Вот именно тогда ему пришла эта идея. Может, ему нужно было сделать шаг вперёд и воплотить в жизнь эту фантазию. Вернее, не в реальную жизнь, ведь это вполне может закончиться тем, что Беккет причинит ему очень болезненные телесные повреждения. И даже если не брать во внимание его желание сохранить все свои части тела целыми, он не хотел, чтобы её арестовали, хотя находил очень возбуждающим видеть Кейт в наручниках. Нет, ему придется пережить это в выдуманном мире… в фанфикшене, если быть более точным.

Хоть он и знал, что этого делать не стоит, он несколько раз заходил на фан-сайты и читал произведения, которые написали его фанаты о Никки. И некоторые из историй были на удивление хороши. Плюс ко всему, многие из текстов были чрезвычайно сексуально откровенны, так же, как и истории, которые попадали под категорию RPF, известную как фан-фикшен о реальных людях. Наверно, некоторые фанаты были неудовлетворенны работами лишь о Никки и Джемерсоне, а сделали всё возможное, чтобы написать о их реальных прототипах - Касле и Беккет. Ему эти истории показались слегка интригующими, но и в то же время немного жутковатыми. Но в данной ситуации, это было именно то, что доктор прописал.

Он, Ричард Касл, напишет фанфик… из категории RPF… очень-очень эротический фанфик категории RPF. И никто никогда не узнает.

Прикасаясь пальцами к клавишам клавиатуры, он на секунду прикрыл глаза, позволяя воображению унести его туда, куда оно пожелает. Затем он отключился от реального мира и начал печатать.

_Кейт Беккет наверняка не имела ни малейшего понятия о тех жаждущих взглядах, которыми одарял её закадычный друг Ричард Касл всякий раз, когда думал, что она не видит… _

Боже, это звучало так жалко… Но с другой стороны, когда ты пишешь фанфик, лучше придерживаться довольно популярного сюжета. В реальной жизни он точно на неё так не смотрит. Ладно, он не делает этого очень часто. Ну, хорошо, он делает это тогда и лишь только тогда, когда абсолютно уверен, что она не заметит. Как бы там ни было…

_Хотя она лучше умрёт, чем признается, что ей действительно нравятся эти взгляды, согревающие её сильнее взглядов Джоша. Ясное дело, это и было основной причиной, почему она скрывала свою реакцию. Отношения с Каслом наверняка разрушили бы их хрупкое равновесие, а их дружба была слишком важной, чтобы ставить её на кон. Но с другой стороны, она читала те горячие сцены из его книг… и начинала переосмысливать их отношения. К сожалению, каждый раз, когда её мысли начинали двигаться в этом направлении, Касл делал что-то такое… в стиле "Касла", что заставляло её тут же дать себе воображаемую пощёчину, и в результате этого все фантазии наглухо закрывались в самых отдалённых уголках её сердца._

В этот же момент, объект её утренних размышлений вошел в отделение и без церемоний опустился на своё привычное место напротив её стола.

- Начинаем день поздно, не так ли, Касл? – спросила она, с наигранно строгим взглядом на лице.

- Нет, вообще-то я начал его раньше обычного. Я встал пораньше, чтобы купить новый номер комикса Голубой Мститель. Видишь? – ответил он, протягивая ей журнал, который ещё немного пах типографской краской.

- Очень хорошо, но разве ты не мог подождать и купить его позже? Я не думаю, что его раскупят.

- Новый выпуск подождал бы, но первые двадцать покупателей так же получали это, - гордо воскликнул он, раскрывая свою рубашку, показывая эластичный верх костюма Голубого Мстителя.

- Бельё с изображением вымышленных персонажей? – язвительно спросила она, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что, если не брать во внимание этот глупый костюм супергероя под повседневной одеждой, то ткань действительно очень соблазнительно обтягивала его грудь.

Касл на секунду перестал печатать, задумавшись о приобретении действительно крутого костюма Голубого Мстителя. Затем он провёл рукой по своей рубашке, отвлекаясь ещё сильнее, представляя наполненный жаром взгляд Беккет. Он встряхнул головой, чтобы выбросить эти мысли и вернулся к компьютеру…

_Касл не поддался её презрительному виду и повернулся, чтобы продемонстрировать своё новое приобретение Райану и Эспозито, которые поприветствовали его покупку одобрительным жестом._

- Очень круто, приятель, - подбодрил Эспозито.

- Выглядит, как настоящий, - добавил Райан.

Улыбаясь, он повернулся к Беккет.

- Я может быть и не коп, но я могу сойти за настоящего супергероя.

Его энтузиазм был заразителен, и она не смогла сдержать улыбку.

- Только не забудь, что в отличие от Мстителя ты не можешь ловить пули на сверхчеловеческой скорости.

- Я не забуду… если ты сделаешь то же самое, - ответил он, и его взгляд внезапно стал серьёзным.

Кейт почувствовала, что начинает тонуть в его глазах и ей пришлось отвести свой взгляд, прежде чем ответить:

- Я уверенна, что я усвоила этот урок самым суровым способом.

Кто знает, как долго они бы продолжали смотреть друг на друга, если бы Эспозито не нарушил момент, сообщая о наличии нового тела.

Беккет взяла себя в руки и посмотрела вверх:

- Выкладывай.

Слова текли ручьем, и Касл быстро печатал, желая быстрее добраться до хорошей части. Он бы с удовольствием с этого и начал. Всё-таки, порнография без сюжета, известная как PWP, признанный жанр в мире фанфикшена. Он однажды прочитал действительно восхитительный откровенный отрывок, действие которого происходило в кладовке, после чего неделю дёргался каждый раз, когда видел приспособления для уборки. Но его инстинкты писателя были сильнее, и он не мог не создать сюжет в своей истории.

К счастью, годы практики научили его писать довольно быстро, в результате чего детали дела пролетели почти незаметно. Чуть-чуть крови, судебно-медицинской экспертизы, деталь, которая сбивает всех со следа… и Касл замечает, что часы на его столе показывают 2 часа ночи. Несмотря на то, что он ненавидел останавливаться, когда к нему приходила муза, он почувствовал зевок, который хотел вырваться из его горла. Хотя он пока и не дошёл до эротических сцен, сам факт, что он писал эту историю, используя их настоящие имена, подарил ему чувство удовлетворения. Кроме того, теперь у него было достаточно текста, чтобы начать выкладывать свою историю. Всё, что ему осталось, это подобрать подходящий псевдоним.

Что же придумать? Что-то со своими инициалами? Нет, слишком скучно. Он действительно задумался о НастоящемРике, но затем отбросил этот вариант как слишком очевидный, особенно если кто-то из его издателей или пресс-агентов забредет на сайт, желая проверить поклонников. Они могут узнать его стиль письма и заподозрят что-то неладное. Стоп, придумал… Альтерэго. Это самое оно – со смыслом, но достаточно неявное. Как раз то, что среднестатистический писатель факфиков мог бы себе выбрать.

Несколько нажатий клавиши мыши - и он обзавёлся личным профилем с новой публикацией "в процессе написания". Теперь всё, что ему осталось, это сидеть и ждать, пока его завалят комментариями. Несмотря на то, что он был самым продаваемым автором согласно Нью-Йорк Таймс, или именно по этой причине, он знал, что проведёт следующие несколько дней, одержимо проверяя свою электронную почту, в ожидании критических отзывов. Никто никогда не станет слишком популярным для того, чтобы не наслаждаться позитивным комментариям. Даже если они будут содержать слова исключительно из заглавных букв и повторяющихся интернет аббревиатур.

Улыбаясь самому себе, Касл нажал на кнопку, которая будет пересылать все ответы на его смартфон, и лишь после этого, зевая, он направился в кровать… и был уверен, что сегодня его посетят наиприятнейшие сны.


	2. Глава 2

- Ой… мм! – взвизгнула Кейт, ударившись рукой об угол прикроватной тумбочки. Потирая место ушиба, она медленно села на кровати. Хоть боль и была досадной, Беккет была ей рада, ведь она смогла вырваться из глубин ночного кошмара. В последнее время, Кейт видела эти сны не так часто, как в первое время после ранения, но это не уменьшило ужаса, который она чувствовала каждый раз после пробуждения.

Она посмотрела на часы, стоящие у кровати. Чёрт. Почти четыре часа утра. Слишком рано, чтобы сделать вид, что нужно вставать и начинать день; слишком поздно для того, чтобы вернуться к мирному сну (конечно, лишь после того как сердце перестанет колотиться в груди). Кейт ощущала металлический привкус ночного кошмара на губах. Ей нужно встать и приготовить себе какой-нибудь напиток, чтобы стереть этот горький вкус страха. Глубоко вздохнув, она вылезла из-под одеяла, одетая в футболку большого размера с логотипом нью-йоркских янки, которую использовала как пижаму, натянула штаны для йоги и направилась на кухню.

Кейт наполнила чайник, поставила его нагреваться и начала искать в кухонных шкафчиках хоть какой-нибудь успокаивающий травяной чай. Обычно она пила кофе, но с тех пор, как начались ночные кошмары, у неё появилась привычка хранить пару пакетиков ромашкового чая именно для таких случаев. Проснувшись глубокой ночью, она просто не могла выдержать крепкость своего любимого напитка. Когда её чай заварился, Кейт подсластила его медом и, сжав тёплую чашку своими всё ещё холодными после кошмара пальцами, направилась к дивану, чтобы свернуться в клубочек и ждать рассвета.

Посмотрев на часы в пятый раз за последние несколько минут, Кейт поняла, что ей нужно себя чем-нибудь занять на следующие несколько часов. Она включила телевизор, но выключила его через несколько минут, поняв, что кроме рекламы и банальных триллеров, наряду с фильмами ужасов, она ничего интересного там не найдет. Может, ей лучше почитать? Её взгляд пробежался по книжной полке, задерживаясь на коллекции романов Касла.

Хоть она ему в этом никогда не признается, но его книги, особенно серия о Никки Жаре, были именно тем, что выручало её в такие моменты, как сейчас. К сожалению, Кейт перечитала его романы слишком много раз (ещё одна тайна, которую она никогда ему не раскроет) и знала их почти наизусть, поэтому они потеряли свои "лечебные" свойства. Нет, ей нужно было что-то новое. Как раз пришло время предаться своему самому излюбленному пороку; привычке, которую она так тщательно скрывает, что скорее отдаст свой жетон полицейского, чем поведает о ней кому-то из реальной жизни.

Кейт Беккет "сидит" на фанфикшене.

Не то, чтобы она читала всё подряд, - нет, она заостряла своё внимание на фэндоме Деррика Сторма и Никки Жары и временами набегала на "Полосу Искушений", в периоды, когда ей требовалась доза ностальгии. Кейт так же избегала историй из категории ангст, ей хватало этого жанра в реальной жизни. Она предпочитала отвлекать себя чем-то весёлым, смешным, а иногда… когда её сознание, ослушиваясь данных ему наставлений, уносило её мысли на запретную тропу, – эротику. Вот, она призналась. Ей нравилось читать эротические истории о Джемерсоне Руке и Никке Жаре.

Кейт почувствовала приятное покалывание в животе. Она взяла ноутбук и тёплое одеяло, устраиваясь как можно удобнее в кресле. Пробежав глазами по своему любимому архиву с историями фанатов, Кейт увидела, что никто из авторов, произведения которых она читала, не написал ничего нового. Не желая «первооткрывать» для себя новых писателей, она отправилась на страничку отзывов и предложений. Прежде чем выбрать достойную прочтения историю, ей хотелось посмотреть, что её "коллеги" посчитали достойным.

Новая запись, выведенная вверху страницы, привлекла её внимание по двум причинам. Во-первых, это был отзыв к новому фанфику, который был выложен лишь несколько часов назад. Судя по её опыту, обычно, от момента появления работы на сайте до того, как кто-то не поленится оставить о ней отзыв, проходит как минимум несколько дней. А во-вторых, фанат не мог толком сказать, о чём история. А такие фразы как: "безошибочно передаёт юмор книг" и "диалоги настолько аутентичны, что персонажи будто разговаривают с вами", только подогрели её любопытство. Но одно останавливало её - история была RPF.

Кейт не читала RPF. Конечно, она заглядывала в этот фэндом одним глазом и даже попробовала "на вкус" несколько историй. Всё это было вызвано нездоровым любопытством и желанием узнать, как фанаты представляли её и Касла. В итоге Кейт поняла, что читать нереалистичную историю с собой в главной роли вызывало странное ощущение, будто она наблюдала за собой вне своего тела. Не говоря о том, что такие истории напоминали ей вторжение в личную жизнь. Она была уверена, что автор не хотел вызвать подобной реакции… но всё же, итог один – это было странно, и ей бы не хотелось пережить это чувство ещё раз.

К сожалению, её поиски не увенчались успехом; она не смогла найти ни одной новой истории, которая бы её зацепила. В результате, Кейт вернулась к тому интригующему RPF. История была написана незнакомым для неё автором с ником Альтерэго, что не сказало ей ничего об интересах писателя или его личности. Она нажала на кнопку "профиль", желая прочитать то, что он или она (скорее она, фандом держался на женщинах) хотели рассказать о себе.

_Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели! (Наверно это звучит слишком обнадеживающе, ведь я только начал выкладывать свою историю. Но, так как я пожизненный оптимист, пусть всё же остаётся "дорогие читатели", и, если мне повезёт, вы действительно будете "читателями" - во множественном числе). _

_Я могу много чего о себе рассказать, но в жизни писателя всё основывается на читателе, а не авторе. Поэтому я просто объявлю себя фанатом номер один Никки Жары и, конечно же, Кейт Беккет, а остальная часть моей личности пусть остаётся загадкой. Но всё равно, не важно, что я тут напишу. Главное, чтобы мои истории нашли дорогу в ваши сердца. Итак, не тратя больше времени, я приглашаю вас в мой воображаемый мир, и лишь надеюсь, что вы захотите там остаться._

Эта говорящая сама за себя биография завершалась довольно циничной цитатой:

"_История, которую я пишу, существует в идеально сформулированном виде в каком-то месте в пространстве. Моя задача состоит лишь в том, чтобы найти её и скопировать" – Жуль Ренард._

В результате, этот профиль не дал Кейт никакой зацепки, которая помогла бы ей принять решение читать или не читать историю. Она сжала губы, пытаясь определиться. Да, история была… ну, она была о ней. И да, это её слегка беспокоило. Но очень редко какую-нибудь историю так рекомендовали. Это же не может быть так плохо? Прежде чем она смогла передумать, Кейт открыла страницу и начала читать.

_**Бархатная Жара**_

_Кейт Беккет наверняка не имела ни малейшего понятия о тех жаждущих взглядах, которыми её одарял её закадычный друг Ричард Касл всякий раз, когда думал, что она не видит…_

Прочитала Кейт и после этого потеряла счет времени, читая страницу за страницей; слова пролетали, пока, в итоге, она не дошла до финальной сцены главы.

_- Верхувен не мог этого сделать. _

_- Почему нет, Касл? – приподняв бровь, спросила Беккет, ожидая услышать его новую дикую теорию._

_- Это клише. Только послушай: человек с психологическим заболеванием добивается своего освобождения из психбольницы, чтобы напасть на тех, кто когда-то помог ему. Не моргнув глазом, он убивает их, затем выходит из состояния бессознательного брожения и рассказывает о совершенном преступлении из-за угрызений совести. Это даже больше, чем клише. Хотя, нет. Есть куда упасть ещё ниже.… Если добавить изменяющего партнёра и огромную страховку. На худой конец, можно привлечь дворецкого. _

_- Дворецкого? Какого дворецкого? И у них не было страховки, - ответил Райан, находясь в замешательстве из-за поворота в теории Касла. _

_- Ещё одно клише. Не бери в голову, - ответила Беккет, а затем повернулась к своему партнёру. – Сосредоточься, Касл. _

_- Я просто говорю, что… _

_- Не нужно. У нашего подозреваемого был найден нож, которым были нанесены ранения на обеих жертвах. Я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что завтра мы получим результаты анализа, которые покажут следы наличия крови на оружии, - сказав это, она вернулась к работе с документами, всем своим видом показывая, что тема закрыта. _

_Касл молча выслушал Беккет, но когда она закончила, сделал выражение лица пятилетнего мальчишки, который знал, что сейчас его накажут. Он наклонился к Кейт, смотрящую в этот момент в другую сторону, и затем, без предупреждения, прошептал ей на ухо: _

_- Клише. _

_Беккет подпрыгнула и со злостью посмотрела на Райана и Эспозито, которые не успели скрыть улыбки на своих лицах. _

_Она повернулась к Каслу, после чего, одарив его самым жёстким взглядом, произнесла: _

_- Итак, писатель ты наш, раз ты так зациклился на этой теории, давай, расскажи нам о значении этого-самого слова "клише". _

_- Фраза, действие или идея, которую так легко предсказать, что она становится бессмысленной, - выпалил на одном дыхании Касл. _

_- Ты подразумеваешь себя, брат? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Эспозито _

_- Никогда. Рик Касл - один в своём роде, - ответил писатель. _

_- Но не наше убийство, - сказала Кейт, возвращаясь назад к дискуссии. – Оно - предсказуемо… именно так мы и закрываем большинство наших дел. Но само слово "бессмысленно" отлично характеризирует мотив многих уголовных дел._

_Касл открыл рот, чтобы опротестовать её заявление, но ни звука не слетело с его губ, ведь он понял, что ему нечем крыть. "Ну ладно", - подумал он, - "не каждое убийство достойно романа, иначе, как бы они раскрывали дела без него?"_

И на этой ноте первая глава истории закончилась. Кейт оторвала взгляд от компьютера, и, моргая глазами, попыталась вернуться в реальный мир. Она была удивлена, увидев первые лучи света, пробивающиеся сквозь тучи за окном. Беккет была так увлечена историей этого нового автора, что не заметила, как пролетело более часа, и подошло время начинать свой день. Но ей нужно было сделать ещё одну вещь.

Очень редко она сталкивалась с историей, которая могла её так поглотить. Тот фанат был прав, можно было слышать, как персонажи говорят с тобой. Довольно странное ощущение, если учесть тот факт, что Кейт наверняка знала, как они разговаривают и даже больше, была реальным прототипом героя. И, тем не менее, она искренне насладилась историей, а этот новый автор определённо заслужил немного поощрения.

Беккет пробежала пальцами по клавиатуре, набирая свой ник – Двоякая (такой небольшой намёк на параллель между Никки и Кейт), чтобы войти в систему и оставить автору комментарий. Самая захватывающая вещь заключалась в том, что если кто-то и прочитает её сентиментальный отзыв, то никогда не подумает, что его мог написать такой серьёзный человек, как детектив Беккет. Вот она - сила и свобода, дарованная интернетом. Кейт ничто не ограничивало, когда она была онлайн.

_**Мне очень понравилась твоя история, и я с нетерпением жду продолжения! Ты действительно точно передаёшь персонажей, а диалоги просто на высоте! А такие детали, как помешательство Касла на Голубых Мстителях, - звучат очень правдиво. Продолжай в том же духе, и скоро Я буду ТВОЕЙ фанаткой номер один. :-) Обновляй историю быстрее!**_

Она поставила галочку напротив предложения об уведомлениях при обновлении истории, а затем, подумав несколько секунд, так же отметила этого автора как любимого. Сделав всё это, Кейт с чувством удовлетворения закрыла компьютер и начала собираться.


	3. Глава 3

Кейт сидела в участке и пристально смотрела на экран своего компьютера, обновляя документацию по последнему делу, но всем телом ощущала последствия раннего подъема. Рядом с ней сидел такой же уставший Касл и переписывался с кем-то по телефону. Короткие сигналы, которые издавал его мобильный при отправлении и получении сообщений, начинали действовать ей на нервы. А потом Касл ещё и зевнул, что по её подсчётам было уже в пятнадцатый раз с тех пор, как он зашёл в участок, и это тоже добавилось к длинному списку раздражителей. И не только из-за того, что Кейт пришлось сдерживать свой собственный зевок; его усталость так же давала ей пищу для размышлений о том, где и как он провёл ночь. Он в очередной раз зевнул, и она не выдержала:

- Ты не мог бы это прекратить, пожалуйста?

Касл оторвал взгляд от своего телефона, на котором быстро печатал и в замешательстве посмотрел на неё:

- Что? Это? – спросил он, поднимая предмет, который служил проблемой.

- Да… нет. Я имела в виду, прекрати зевать.

- А, прости. Поздно лёг.

Кейт задохнулась от ревности, услышав это банальное объяснение.

- У кого-то тут есть реальная работа, которую нужно выполнять, и она не может позволить себе приходить на неё полусонной, - сказала Кейт, ведь её совершенно и абсолютно не волновало то, чем он занимался вне участка. Её искренне это не интересовало и, быть может, если она продолжит себя в этом убеждать, однажды это станет правдой.

- Ты тоже зевала, - заметил он. - И только не говори, что это из-за меня.

К счастью, так как она не горела желанием рассказывать ему ни о кошмарах, ни о том, как она убивала время после пробуждения, Кейт была спасена от ответа телефоном Касла, который опять запищал.

- Лучше проверь, - сказала Кейт, делая вид, что ей всё равно. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы новый друг подумала, что ты не обращаешь на неё внимания.

- Новый друг?

- Ну, тот человек, с кем ты всё утро переписывался.

- А, это. Это ерунда, просто фан-сайт, - ответил Касл, стараясь звучать безмятежно, чтобы она не начала задавать вопросов, или, что ещё хуже, не попросила показать, чем он занимался. Ведь на самом деле он отвечал на многочисленные комментарии, которые были вызваны его дебютом в фан-фикшене. Мгновенный успех. Он был удивлён, когда осознал, что эта история смогла сблизить его с огромным количеством читателей. Как ни странно, это значило для него больше, чем официальные рецензии, которые получали его изданные работы.

- Фан-сайт… - задумчиво повторила Кейт, а затем коварно на него посмотрела. - Можно это считать онлайн версией подписывания груди?

- К твоему сведению, мой пресс-агент поощряет это.

- Ну конечно. Могу поспорить, она на тебя так давила…

- Эй, не все мои фанатки полногрудые двадцатилетние красавицы. Однажды мне пришлось подписывать грудь бабушки и позволь мне сказать, что подписывать покрытую морщинами кожу тяжелее, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Кейт закатила глаза, но не смогла сдержать улыбку, вызванную его неиссякаемым юмором.

- Бедный-бедный Касл. Испытания и страдания, вызванные славой.

- Это тяжёлый груз, но я храбро несу его.

- Ага. Ну, а тебя посещала мысль, что ты мог бы потратить то время, что ты потерял, занимаясь своим фан-сайтом, на что-то полезное? Например, на помощь мне с _нашими_ документами.

Касл в отвращении нахмурился и посмотрел на неё самым молящим взглядом, но Кейт была непоколебима.

- Ладно, - со вздохом ответил он. – Сейчас я закончу с последним, и я весь твой.

Он вернулся к телефону и закончил писать ответ, над которым работал до того, как Кейт его отвлекла, а затем нажал кнопку и отправил его своей читательнице с довольно милым ником Двоякая.

Через секунду компьютер Кейт пикнул, оповещая, что ей на почту пришло новое письмо.

- Ты что-то мне отправил, Касл? – спросила она.

- Ты частенько сидишь на фан-форумах? – спросил Касл, приподняв бровь.

Глаза Кейт распахнулись.

- Что? Нет! – сказала она, пытаясь убедить своё быстро бьющееся сердце, что он не мог знать о её тайном пристрастии.

- Значит, это было не от меня. И знаешь, не стоит так оскорбляться из-за предположения, что ты можешь быть частью фэндома. Если не брать во внимание наше дело о "Полосе Искушений", я могу смело заявить, что не каждый, кто любит сериал или книгу, является сумасшедшим.

Она с облегчением вздохнула, ещё раз напомнив себе, что это её совесть, страдающая от чувства вины, сделала её такой нервной. А если подумать, то лишь считанное количество людей знали об её пагубной привычке, а конкретней – только авторы произведений, которым она писала комментарии (и то, они знали только её ник). И это была тщательно отобранная группа, которая, ясное дело, не включала в себя Касла.

Прошло несколько секунд, пока она старательно обдумывала свою дилемму, но затем поняла, что Касл с любопытством смотрит на неё. Она пренебрежительно фыркнула, пытаясь использовать это действие как прикрытие, а затем потянулась к огромной стопке готовых документов, которые располагались на её столе, и дала их Каслу.

- Отправляйся в архив… если фанаты смогут без тебя.

- Мне действительно нужно? Может, я лучше займусь чем-нибудь другим? Я могу написать за тебя отчёты, - начал подлизываться он. - Я в этом хорош.

- Ты слишком хорош для этого, Касл. В последний раз, когда я позволила тебе написать отчёты, капитан Гейтс вызвала меня к себе в кабинет и спросила, не взяла ли я с тебя пример и не пытаюсь ли начать карьеру писателя-романиста.

- Это не была моя самая лучшая работа, но всё же…

Кейт его прервала:

- А затем она сказала, что хоть она высоко оценила сострадание, вызванное "разрушенной невинностью" нашей жертвы, а так же "скрывающий тайну взгляд на лице подозреваемого, вызванный чувством вины…"

- Это и мои любимые строки, - восторженно закивал Касл.

- … если я ещё хоть раз сдам такие отчёты, она меня уволит… но только после того, как я их все перепишу.

- Она просто враг номер один.

- Итак, тебе дали задание, которое даже ты не сможешь приукрасить. – Кейт кивнула головой на дверь. - А теперь иди.

Одарив её долгим взглядом, Касл встал и ушёл.

Через час Кейт закончила с самыми неотложными документами. Запах чьего-то обеда донёсся до детектива, и её живот заурчал. Райан и Эспозито заходили и спрашивали, не купить ли ей что-то из того магазина, в котором они обычно покупают обед, но она отказалась и теперь жалела об этом. Если она уже проголодалась, то Касл, наверно, тоже. Как раз пришло время спасти его из ссылки.

Спустившись в подвал, Кейт спросила у полицейского, стоящего на входе в комнату:

- Он всё ещё там?

- Насколько я знаю – да. Сначала я слышал шум, но в последнее время – ни звука.

Она приподняла бровь, услышав такой комментарий, и вошла в комнату, наполненную папками. Касла нигде не было видно, и она хитро улыбалась, проходя мимо коробок в поисках своего партнёра. Кейт могла бы произнести его имя и вместе с тем предупредить, что она здесь, но Беккет не могла упустить возможности застать его врасплох. За следующим поворотом она нашла его.

Касл сидел на полу, в окружении открытых коробок и файлов, которые были разбросаны вокруг него. Его ноги были вытянуты перед ним, а спиной он опирался о стенд с коробками. Его рука лежала на коленях, в пальцах он всё ещё сжимал несколько листков.

Он спал.

Она ещё раз улыбнулась. Если бы Касл увидел выражение её лица, то наверняка бы сказал, что она походила на кошку, которая нашла сметану… Нет, не сметану, а, возможно, загнанную в угол, аппетитную, ничего не подозревающую мышь. Аккуратно шагая, чтобы не стучать каблуками о покрытый линолеумом пол, она прокралась поближе к нему. Когда Беккет подошла вплотную, она на мгновенье замерла, чтобы посмотреть на него. Лицо писателя было спокойное, и выглядело, если это возможно, ещё более мальчишеским, потому что все морщинки, вызванные переживаниями после её ранения, были разглажены. Он выглядел таким умиротворённым, она просто не могла заставить себя его разбудить.

Почти.

Кейт подошла ещё ближе, двигаясь аккуратно, чтобы случайно не наступить на документы, лежащие на полу, и положила руки себе на бёдра. А затем, придав своему лицу самое строгое выражение, наклонилась поближе к его лицу.

- Касл! – крикнула она.

Он подпрыгнул, из-за чего бумаги, зажатые в его руке, разлетелись, и он попытался отползти от неё назад, но тут же упёрся спиной в стенд.

- Что? Кто? Я не…

- Ты "не" что, Касл?

- Я не… спал, - неуверенно сказал он.

- Угуу.

Она всё ещё смотрела на него своим убийственным взглядом, но его тревога начала медленно угасать, когда он, наконец, проснулся и начал осматривать стоявшую перед ним Кейт. Он окинул её взглядом, начиная от обутых в сапоги бесконечно длинных ног, расставленных по обе стороны от его тела, до рук, всё ещё прижатых к её бёдрам. Её блузка слегка приподнялась, что дало ему возможность увидеть между пуговицами полоску её упругого живота. Открывшийся вид лишил Касла дара речи. Но ход его мыслей был очевиден, когда взгляд на его лице изменился с "перепуганного до смерти" до "безумно голодного". Властная Беккет могла будить его в любое время суток.

Кейт осознала, что начала терять контроль над ситуацией.

- Касл, - прорычала она.

- Да, госпожа? - ухмыльнулся он.

Кейт не смогла удержать неодобрительное выражение лица и изумлённо улыбнулась.

- Ой, ради Бога, верни свои мысли в нужное русло и вставай. Я беру тебя с собой на обед, - сказала она и протянула руку, помогая ему встать с пола.

Он переплёл свои пальцы с её и поднялся. Стоя на ногах Касл не отпустил её руку, продолжая смотреть на Кейт взглядом, в котором явно читалось, что перед ним находилось его самое желанное блюдо. Она бы высвободила свою руку, но его ладонь была такой теплой, а большой палец его руки нежно выводил круги на её запястье, из-за чего её дыхание участилось.

Они так и продолжили стоять, не решаясь пошевелиться, пока Кейт не покачала головой, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок.

- Ты собираешься меня отпустить, чтобы я смогла помочь тебе убрать, и мы бы пошли обедать?

Касл хотел сказать нет, но его живот предал его и громко заурчал, и он неохотно отпустил её руку. Вместе они собрали разбросанные бумаги и вернули коробки на их места на полках. Когда они закончили складывать пыльные файлы, Кейт отряхнула свои штаны и посмотрела на него.

- Обед?

Но он ещё не успел выбросить предыдущие мысли из головы и, наклонившись к ней поближе, спросил охрипшим голосом:

- Как думаешь, мне понравится то, что будет в меню?

- Тайская кухня, Касл. Я думаю, это нам подойдет.

- А я-то думал ты девочка с наручниками.

Она засмеялась над его неспособностью промолчать, когда есть хоть малейшая возможность выдать двусмысленную ребяческую шутку.

- Только еда, никаких приспособлений… разве что ты продолжишь испытывать моё терпение.

- Значит, я буду вынужден это сделать, - сказал Касл, и улыбнулся ей в ответ, после чего последовал за ней к выходу из комнаты, всё ещё улыбаясь, так как их интерлюдия вдохновила его на несколько очень и очень хороших сцен.


	4. Глава 4

После грубого пробуждения в подвале Касл лишь ненадолго пришёл в себя. Чем дольше они сидели в тёплом ресторане, тем сильнее он пытался подавить желание зевнуть. Кейт заметила это и поэтому после обеда отправила его домой.

- Иди домой и поспи, - предложила она.

- Но…

- У нас нет нового дела, а отдых тебе пойдёт на пользу, - сказала Кейт и улыбнулась лишь уголками губ. - Разве что тебе нравится спать на полу в архиве.

- Я просто прикрыл глаза.

- И храпел.

Ладно, он проиграл этот спор. И, кроме того, ему хотелось пойти домой и продолжить работу над "Бархатной Жарой", пока его утреннее вдохновение не испарилось.

- Если ты уверена, что я тебе не нужен.

- Не нужен. Иди домой.

И, прикрывая последний зевок рукавом своего пальто, он ушёл.

Касл вернулся домой, заварил чашку крепкого кофе и отнёс его себе на стол. Он планировал провести некоторое время делая заметки и, написав несколько сцен, пойти подремать.

Но затем история его увлекла, и время пролетело незаметно под ритмичное постукивание пальцев по клавиатуре.

_- Чёрт возьми, мы опять там, где начали, - сказала Кейт, положив трубку телефона. – Алиби Джека Мэрриама подтвердилось._

Касл приподнял брови в ложном удивлении.

- И вы удивлены? Парень клялся, что он был на примерке костюма пасхального кролика. Такое нельзя выдумать.

- Ну, технически он солгал. В магазине сказали, что его кролик был далеко не пасхальный. Я думаю, наш парень из общества фурри, - ответила Кейт.

- Оригинально, - сказал Касл, но затем, увидев взгляды, которыми его одарили, осекся. - Отвратительно, но оригинально. Это было эмпирическое наблюдение, а не личное предпочтение, - сказал он в свою защиту, наигранно дрожа. – Итак, что теперь?

- Я не знаю. Мы проверили всех, кто имел связь с обеими нашими жертвами, но ничего не нашли, - ответил Райан, пожимая плечами.

- Я была уверена, что нож Верхувена свяжет все улики, но теперь мы в тупике, - со вздохом ответила Кейт. А затем она кивнула в сторону файлов, которые держал Касл. – Я хотела бы ещё раз посмотреть на пациентов, которые были склонны к агрессии, и проходил лечение у доктора Натчеза или Бошомпа.

- Люди, я все равно считаю, что мы напрасно стараемся, - пожаловался Эспозито.

- А что, если мы упускаем их связь? – спросила Кейт. – Мы искали прямую связь, а что если одна из наших жертв знала убийцу, который был связан с кем-то ещё, который в свою очередь был связан с нашей второй жертвой.

- Одно плавно перетекает в другое,– пробормотал себе под нос Касл.

- Сосредоточься, Касл!

- Прости, не мог сдержаться, - он совершенно не раскаивался, но вернул своё внимание к файлам, которые держал, и начал их перелистывать. Внезапно его озарило, и он вытащил папку из стопки. – А что насчёт этого парня, Бако? Сара Бошамп была социальным работником и помогла забрать от него ребёнка.

- Поэтому мы на нём и остановились, но, насколько нам известно, доктор Натчез не имеет к нему никакого отношения, - сказал Райан.

- А что насчёт его жены Лизы? – спросил Касл.

Эспозито напечатал несколько слов:

- Нет… Ничего.

- В записях Сары сказано, что он склонен к насилию, - ответил Касл, не желая отказываться от своей теории.

Кейт посмотрела на него, внезапно улавливая ход его мыслей.

- А склонные к насилию мужчины иногда жестоко обращаются со своими жёнами.

- Которые сделают всё, чтобы спрятаться от своих мужей.

- Всё, включая смену имени.

- Что помешало нам определить, что они посещали доктора Натчеза.

- Мне кажется, мы на верном пути. Эспо, проверь всех пациентов женского пола доктора Натчеза и посмотри, есть ли у кого-нибудь запись о смене имени, - ответила Кейт, улыбаясь.

Касл остановился и провёл рукой по лицу. Эти небольшие диалоги было всегда труднее всего писать, даже в книгах о Никки Жаре. Передать это странное взаимодействие между ним и Беккет было тяжело, но он думал, что у него получилось. А теперь пора играть с более горячими словами…

_- Я проверю, - сказал Эспозито, а затем пробормотал Райану. – Тебя никогда не пугает то, как они это делают?_

- Да, у них просто один разум на двоих.

- Они тебя поглотят, - прошептал Эспозито грозным глухим голосом.

- Я всё слышу, - предупредила Кейт.

- Так, к сведению. Ты можешь поглощать меня в любое время, - прошептал Касл, наклонившись к ней. Кейт одарила его испепеляющим взглядом. – Или нет, - впопыхах пробормотал он. – Я молчу, молчу.

Эспозито тихо засмеялся и склонился над клавиатурой, продолжая поиск. Они все с нетерпением на него смотрели, пока он быстро искал файлы. Выражения их лиц потускнели, когда он перестал печатать, но не выглядел радостным.

В конце концов, он посмотрел на них.

- Простите. Я не могу ничего найти.

- Чёрт возьми, - тихо пробормотала Кейт. – Я была уверена, что мы на правильном пути, - она посмотрела на Касла, который задумчиво хмурил брови. – Если у тебя есть сумасшедшая идея, я готова её выслушать.

- Когда было позволено заполнять большинство документов через интернет? – спросил он.

- Кажется, пять или шесть лет назад, - ответил Райан.

- А Бако развёлся до этого, поэтому его жене пришлось бы заполнять бумаги о смене имени лично, - продолжил Касл.

- Правильно, - согласилась Кейт, всё ещё не понимая, к чему он клонит.

- А затем какой-то офисный служащий, не получающий должную заработную плату, декодирует почерки и очень часто совершает ошибки.

- Именно поэтому все городские учреждения хранят оригиналы документов, - сказала она, понимая, что он имеет в виду. – Мы должны проверить эти документы, прежде чем отчаиваться.

- Точно.

- Ладно. Райан и ты, Эспо, зайдите с "тыла". Начните с последнего известного адреса Лизы и попробуйте найти документы, которые смогли бы связать её с новым именем. А ты, Касл, идёшь со мной. Как насчёт поездки в мэрию?

- Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь.

Через полчаса, Касл наблюдал за тем, как Беккет, стоя напротив клерка, пыталась добиться хоть какого-то взаимодействия. Её губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, а пальцы слегка постукивали по стойке, выдавая раздражение. Касл подумал, что клерк был самым невнимательным человеком на Земле. Было ясно, что Беккет совершенно не устраивал ответ, который она получала, поэтому она смотрела на регистратора так, будто планировала пристрелить его. Работник, однако, продолжал настаивать на том, что им необходимо заполнить пачку форм в трёх экземплярах каждую, чтобы отыскать документы.

- И сколько времени это займет? – спросила она сквозь сжатые зубы.

- Обычно это занимает от одной до двух недель, - ответил клерк.

- Какую часть того, что я детектив, расследующий убийство, вы не понимаете? – прорычала в ответ Кейт.

- Вы всегда можете проверить базу данных онлайн, если вам нужна информация быстрее, - предложил работник.

Кейт издала звук, который, будь он чуть громче, можно было отнести к визгу, и тогда Касл понял, что пора вмешаться. Держа руку перед собой, чтобы предотвратить её язвительный комментарий, он подошёл к стойке и наклонился к работнику, держа несколько купюр между пальцами.

- Может, мы недостаточно вас мотивировали?

Клерк взял деньги и положил их в передний карман.

- Сейчас не так много работы. Я думаю, я мог бы быстренько посмотреть, если вы дадите мне имя.

- Спасибо, - сказал Касл. А затем забрал список имён из руки Беккет и положил его на стойку.

Клерк пробежал взглядом по списку и сразу же кинул его назад.

- Я думал, вам нужно одно имя. Я не могу найти вам дюжину, это займёт слишком много времени.

- Но ты же взял мои деньги, - возмущённо ответил Касл.

- Какие деньги? – ответил клерк с невинным выражением лица. – Я не имею права брать деньги. Это будет считаться взяткой.

- Ты… - Касл прорычал и наклонился над стойкой. Было не ясно, хотел ли он схватить работника или просто забрать свои деньги из кармана мужчины, но Кейт не хотела испытывать судьбу. Она быстро схватила Касла за пальто и легко притянула его к себе.

Клерк, однако, обдумал своё положение.

- Я думаю, я могу пустить вас в помещение, где вы могли бы поискать информацию сами. Мы хотим помочь полиции и всё такое…

- Ладно, - сказала Кейт, - просто отведите нас туда.

А теперь было самое время для архива… Но в этом случае будет архив с регистрами. И теперь-то Касл точно не заснёт.

_Когда за ними закрыли дверь, Кейт повернулась к Каслу и закатила глаза._

- Я не могу поверить, что ты заплатил тому червяку. Я вызвала бы его в суд.

Он осмотрел длинные ряды полок, каждая из которых была заполнена коробками.

- А я не могу поверить, что заплатил ему за то, чтобы сделать работу самому. Посмотри на всё это, мы никогда не найдём нужные бумаги.

- Он сказал, что всё отсортировано по годам и по алфавиту. Давай найдём нужную секцию и приступим к работе.

- Да, не хотелось бы, чтобы моя инвестиция оказалась напрасной.

И она не оказалась, по крайней мере, для него. Комната с регистрами была тихая и безлюдная, как заброшенная библиотека, и они тихо болтали, пролистывая содержание коробок. Они обсуждали книги, которые недавно прочитали, фильмы, которые Касл считал ей стоит посмотреть; говорили о его матери, которая собиралась расширять свою актёрскую школу… Разговоры ни о чём, но в то же время обо всём, потому что такая информация и связывает их жизни.

Именно так я представляю наши отношения, - подумал Касл. - Разговоры за завтраком и ужином, или, более интимные, в кровати перед сном. Тихие слова и тишина, разговоры ни о чём, но они значат так много. Так оно может быть… однажды.

Наслаждение от проведённого вместе времени практически скрасило тот факт, что они не смогли откопать нужные документы. Но они не собирались сдаваться.

Касл проверил список имён и пробежал глазами по меткам на коробках перед собой.

- Чёрт, кажется, следующая на самой верхней полке.

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что никто из них не сможет добраться до тех файлов на самом верху.

- Мне кажется, я видела лестницу в следующем проходе, - сказала Кейт, разворачиваясь, чтобы найти её.

То, что она принесла назад, было неустойчивой металлической конструкцией с тремя ступеньками, которой на ножке не хватало одного колеса.

- Подожди, позволь мне, - по-рыцарски предложил Касл, после того, как она установила лестницу под нужной коробкой. Но как только он наступил на первую ступеньку, лестница угрожающе заскрипела и начала наклоняться в сторону.

- Касл, слезь, пока ты её не сломал.

Ему не нужно было повторять дважды. Спрыгнув с лестницы, он скептически её осмотрел.

- Эта вещь опасна.

- Могу поспорить. Её высота чуть больше метра.

- Высота не имеет значения, если ты неудачно приземлишься, - ответил он драматично.

Чёрт возьми. Почему он постоянно выставляет себя дураком… И когда он говорит что-то подобное, Беккет делает такое выражение лица, на котором написано, насколько нелепым она его считает.

- Иногда ты такой нытик. Я залезу на лестницу, я легче. Она должна меня выдержать, - Касл с сомнением посмотрел на Кейт, получив в ответ лишь кивок головы. – Я буду в порядке… Ты можешь подстраховать меня, если тебя это успокоит.

Кейт залезла на лестницу и начала рыться в коробках. По количеству пыли, которая покрывала файлы, можно было сделать вывод, что никто не заглядывал сюда годами. В первой коробке она не нашла ничего нужного, и лишь пролистав половину файлов следующей, она издала радостный возглас, доставая жёлто-коричневый файл. К сожалению, это движение подняло слой пыли, из-за чего она сразу же чихнула. Беккет дёрнулась, и лестница, на которой она стояла, зашаталась. Кейт сразу же раскинула руки, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Обеспокоенный Касл потянулся к Беккет, чтобы поддержать детектива, и обхватил её руками за талию, как раз там, где её блузка слегка приподнялась. Она почувствовала электрический разряд от его прикосновения к своему обнажённому телу, и это невольное вздрагивание было последней каплей для лестницы, которая начала разваливаться. Касл попытался удержать Беккет, но так как силу притяжения никто не отменял, через несколько секунд они оказались на полу.

Касл резко выдохнул, когда его спина столкнулась с холодным линолеумом. Ему удалось приподнять голову, и он не ударился затылком о пол. Он так же смог удержать Беккет, обеспечив ей практически безболезненное падение. Но даже после того, как дыхание Кейт выровнялось, он всё ещё держал её в своих руках. И лишь тогда он осознал, где именно находились его пальцы. Детектив растянулась на Касле, и его руки, удерживающие её за талию до падения, поднялись вверх вместе с блузкой, и теперь его большой палец прикасался к атласной ткани, прикрывающей её грудь.

Кейт, которая всё ещё не поняла, в какой позиции она находится, начала извиваться, чтобы высвободить свои застрявшие в остатках лестницы ноги. Её движения лишь сильнее провоцировали Касла. Если она не остановится, то его тело может и останется внизу, но некоторые его части, несомненно, поднимутся вверх. Она выбрала именно эту секунду, чтобы выгнуться, принося ему наибольшее удовольствие, и он не смог сдержать сорвавшийся с губ стон.

Звук привлёк внимание Кейт, и она замерла, смотря на него сквозь завесу своих волос. Её глаза округлились.

- Касл… Это…

- Нет… нет, это должно быть твой пистолет.

- Мой пистолет в кобуре на лодыжке.

Не было ни единого слова, которое могло бы сгладить ситуацию. Ему оставалось только продолжать тихо лежать. Он разрывался между чувством восторга, из-за возможности держать её в руках, и страха из-за мысли, что она может убить его. Касл чувствовал, как быстро бьётся её сердце, и, как вместе с её дыханием, с её губ сорвался хрип явного удовольствия, и она всё ещё не вскочила, так что может…

- Касл, ты можешь меня отпустить.

Поскольку его мозг был перегружен, сортируя полученные ощущения, Касл сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову.

- Почему?

- Ричааард. Ты дома, милый? – крикнула Марта, зайдя в квартиру.

Касл был так поглощён своим занятием, что буквально подскочил, услышав её голос. Он подумал, что мог бы просто проигнорировать её, в надежде дописать эту сцену без перерывов, но судя по тону, она что-то от него хотела. А из своего личного опыта он знал, что когда Марта чего-то хочет, она не остановится, пока это не получит. Лучше сразу с этим покончить, решил он, поэтому закрыл свой компьютер и, подождав несколько секунд, чтобы его дыхание стало ровным, выглянул из офиса.

- Я работаю, мама, - что было не совсем правдой.

- Ну, ладно, - ответила она тоном, который отображал что угодно, но только не смирение с его занятостью. – Тогда мне придётся сделать это без тебя.

Касл почувствовал укол совести из-за того, чем он занимался.

- Сделать что?

- Не важно. Иди, работай дальше.

- Спасибо, я пойду.

- Я вполне уверена, что моя школа актёрского мастерства обойдется без новых денежных вложений. Я всегда говорю "когда есть желание, найдётся и возможность"

- Вообще-то, я не припоминаю, чтобы ты когда-либо это говорила. Если затрагивать тему афоризмов, "где-то в мире сейчас вечер" тебе подходит куда больше.

- Да, милый, но это только из-за того, что ты иногда доводишь меня до желания выпить.

Хотя Касл знал, что она шутит, но чувство вины пересилило желание продолжить свою "работу".

- Перерыв пойдёт мне на пользу. Что тебе нужно?

- Ты помнишь Марджори? Она была спонсором на том "Возрождении Эдварда Алби", которое я посещала в прошлом году.

- Пожилая женщина… розовые волосы, огромный жемчуг?

- Ричард, её волосы не розовые, - Касл лишь приподнял бровь. – Ладно, возможно они были не совсем удачного бордового цвета, но это не важно. Важно, что у неё есть друзья, которые могут заинтересоваться поддержкой искусства через мою школу. Друзья - фанаты твоих книг и я, возможно, могла бы предложить им радость разделить с тобой несколько бокалов.

- Ты понимаешь, что ты используешь меня как обезьянку, натренированную просить милостыню?

- Ну…

- Нет, не отвечай, - а затем он пошёл к встроенному шкафу, чтобы взять пальто. - Один единственный бокал, это всё, что ты от меня получишь.

- Я всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать, малыш.

Направляясь к двери, Касл посмотрел на часы. Он мог бы погулять часик и всё ещё успеть закончить эту главу сегодня, чтобы выложить её поздним вечером. Теперь его мучил вопрос, не отпугнёт ли он вдохновение, пока будет пить коктейли?

Закончив практически всю бумажную работу и без нового убийства на горизонте, Кейт провела послеобеденное время, просматривая старые нераскрытые дела. Но мысли детектива летали в облаках. Она всегда чувствовала себя так после ночных кошмаров: запутавшейся и утомлённой, как будто силы покинули её. Но вместо того, чтобы посмотреть своему состоянию в лицо, она списывала его на усталость и продолжала работать дальше.

Наконец её смена закончилась, и она может идти домой, где реализует свои планы: примет долгую и горячую ванную, а затем ляжет спать пораньше, чтобы завтра стать опять человеком. И возможно, если ей повезёт, перед сном её ожидает ещё одна глава "Бархатной Жары".

Её надежды рухнули когда, проверив свою электронную почту, она не обнаружила письма об обновлении истории. Придётся обойтись без лечебных свойств фан-фикшена. Может это и к лучшему, ведь она становилась зависимой от этой истории. Пытаясь избавиться от чувства разочарования, Кейт приступила к выполнению своего плана. Она поставила блюдо с ужином в духовку, чтобы он разогрелся, налила себе бокал вина, а затем приступила к подготовке ванной комнаты. Ванна, ужин, сон – и завтра утром она будет новым человеком. И никаких мыслей о вымышленной версии её жизни в какой-то параллельной реальности.

Она действительно почувствовала себя лучше, но когда её ноутбук запищал, оповещая о новом электронном письме, стало не важно, что было поздно, и она уже лежала в постели. Прежде, чем подумать дважды, Кейт встала и, взяв компьютер с комода, начала искать глазами новое письмо. Она улыбнулась, увидев его, и направилась с ноутбуком к кровати, оставляя его лишь на секунду, чтобы уютно укутаться в одеяло, а затем погрузилась в историю.

Беккет улыбалась шуткам, которые так легко писал автор, и открыто засмеялась из-за реакции Касла на двуличность клерка. Вскоре она дошла до сцены в комнате с архивами. Кейт была заворожена текстом, абсолютно не отдавая себе отчёт в том, что прикусила нижнюю губу и затаила дыхание в предвкушении.

_… Поскольку его мозг был перегружен, сортируя полученные ощущения, Касл сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову._

- Почему?

Кейт открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то саркастическое. Ответ, который был бы однозначным, несмотря на то, что они лежали на полу в мэрии, и, если она не ошибалась, она могла чувствовать руки Касла на своей обнажённой коже, которые, кстати, делали что-то, очень напоминающее ласку. Она должна была его остановить. К сожалению, единственным звуком, слетевшим с её губ, был мягкий выдох, который напоминал стон.

Его пальцы начали снова двигаться, большой палец прикоснулся к её груди, и все причины того, почему им стоило бы остановиться, вылетели из головы детектива, оставляя лишь вопрос Касла "почему?" и ту часть её, которая ответила "а почему бы и нет?". Медленно, очень-очень медленно она начала наклонять голову к нему; её волосы прикрывали их, и всё, что она могла видеть, было такое знакомое лицо Касла и его голубые глаза. Его зрачки потемнели от желания, притягивая Кейт как магнитом.

Касл замер. Секунду назад он открыл рот и сказал что-то необдуманное, что-то, после чего его ухо должно было бы быть сжато между большим и указательным пальцами Беккет, но вместо этого она выглядела так, будто собиралась его поцеловать. А затем, прежде чем он смог понять, что происходит, её губы мягко прикоснулись к его, и она и правда начала его целовать. Её движения были неуверенными и осторожными. Он знал, что ему не стоило двигаться, ведь любое движение могло бы спугнуть эту новую улучшенную версию Беккет. Но может ему нужно было проверить её на ушибы? Единственным оправданием её действий могло быть лишь повреждение мозга. Беккет в здравом уме не будет его целовать.

Но её губы всё ещё продолжали исследовать его и, о Боже, она и правда прикусила его нижнюю губу, после чего все его мысли о том, что не стоит двигаться, были забыты из-за желания получить больше. Одной рукой он обхватил её спину, прижимая её тело ближе, и начал нежно ласкать её кожу своими пальцами. Второй рукой он скользнул вверх, сжимая её грудь; почувствовав, что её сосок затвердел, Касл вздрогнул, но вместо того, чтобы ударить его, Беккет начала тяжело дышать, ещё сильнее сжимая его плечи. Он скользнул языком между её губ, открывая для себя её райский вкус, напомнивший ему чистое счастье. И он практически мог слышать…

… Дребезжание телеги с документами, которую какой-то клерк вёз по направлению к их тайному месту.

В мгновение ока его руки опустели, а Беккет стояла, поправляя блузку и отряхивая брюки от пыли.

- Касл, поднимайся! – шикнула она ему.

Он быстро вскочил, слегка покачиваясь из-за удивления, его мозг всё ещё проигрывал то, что произошло несколько секунд назад. Он вопросительно посмотрел на неё:

- Беккет… Кейт, что только что…

- Не сейчас.

А затем, используя тактику, которая сработала несколько минут назад, он произнёс лишь одно слово:

- Когда?

После чего он понял истинный смысл фразы "взглядом можно убить", когда Беккет одарила его холодным взглядом, начиная идти вперёд по проходу, держа в руках файл Лизы Бако. Он провёл руками по своему лицу, пытаясь успокоиться, а затем последовал за ней.

Очевидно, ответ был "не сейчас".

Когда глава закончилась, Кейт продолжала в изумлении смотреть на экран. Она слегка помотала головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и поняла, что её свободная рука опустилась на пустую сторону кровати, будто в поисках утешения, но быстро убрала руку.

Сжимая свои губы в отвращении к самой себе из-за этой слабости, Кейт закрыла компьютер и выключила ночник. А затем она свернулась клубочком под одеялом, пытаясь выбросить все мысли из головы. Но это не сработало. Сцены из истории не покидали её … потому что она знала, как это - целовать Касла. И она знала взгляд, которым он её одарит, когда она остановится. И, несмотря на то, что она никогда не признается в этом, когда клерк прервал их, она готова была закричать.

Стоп. Не было никаких "их" в той сцене. Это была все лишь история. Да, в ней использовались их настоящие имена, но это не значило, что она реальней сказок о Никки Жаре, которые писал Касл. Тогда почему эта история так задела её? Кейт читала и даже перечитывала некоторые определённые сцены из книг Касла, но они никогда не действовали на неё таким вот образом. Они никогда не стирали границы между вымыслом и реальностью. Так почему же сейчас она чувствует себя так, будто смотрела на своё зеркальное отражение?!

Может эта реакция была вызвана жутким сходством истории с её обычным днём и необъяснимым познанием автора её действий в двенадцатом участке. Конечно, то, что она удивила Касла в комнате с архивами, и то дело, в котором они вместе упали, и Касл более чем насладился этим, было просто случайным совпадением. Даже такие детали, как любовь Касла к комиксам и их недавнее дело о супергероях, могут быть объяснены.

Как только «Никки Жара» увидела свет, Кейт поддалась желанию и ввела в Google своё имя. Она была шокирована количеством информации. Можно было найти что-угодно, начиная от статей с простыми сплетнями о Касле, заканчивая упоминаниями об их расследованиях в разделах о правонарушениях. Любая новая деталь быстро распространялась по твиттеру, фейсбуку и фан-сайтам. Её жизнь, вернее, какая-то часть её жизни, стала открытой книгой, и при желании можно было о ней много узнать.

Автор просто сделал несколько догадок, которыми попал прямо в точку, кое-что преувеличил и сумел заставить её принять историю всерьёз. Беккет не сомневалась, что следующие несколько глав будут интересными, но она была уверена, что в скором времени автор найдёт не правдивую информацию, использует её в своём произведении, и Кейт сможет отдалиться от фика. В конце концов, это просто выдуманная история.

Удовлетворенная своим объяснением, она вскоре заснула… Улыбка украшала её спящее лицо, ведь всю ночь она наслаждалась снами о Касле.


	5. Глава 5

Проснувшись утром, Кейт почувствовала себя лучше, и все вызванные историей переживания пропали. Даже больше - это была одна из лучших ночей за последнее время, она крепко спала, и ей ничего не снилось.

Теперь, когда всё стало на свои места, ей ничего не мешало оставить любимому автору комментарий. Наслаждаясь кофе, она параллельно процитировала свои любимые предложения и поздравила писателя с правдоподобным диалогом. Она уже собиралась отправлять комментарий, но подумала, и добавила ещё один абзац.

_Конечно, самая лучшая часть главы – её окончание. Хотя, с другой стороны, это и наихудшая часть. Будь тот клерк реальным человеком, клянусь, я бы заставила его страдать за то, что он их прервал. Вот что значит "некстати". Но всё равно я надеюсь, что ты сможешь свести их к концу произведения. _

Беккет нажала на кнопку "отправить" и вернулась к своему завтраку, но как только она собралась взять кружку в спальню и одеться, её компьютер запищал, оповещая о новом письме. Кейт присела на край стула, чтобы проверить обновление, и увидела, что оно от автора произведения. Ей, наверное, повезло застать его за компьютером.

_Не знаю, как на счёт "некстати", но ты действительно хотела, чтобы они накинулись друг на друга на грязном полу… в общественном месте? Рад, что тебе нравится история. Не переживай, у меня есть планы на эту парочку. _

Кейт улыбнулась, прочитав письмо, и сразу же начала писать ответ.

_Да, ты прав. Грязный пол – не совсем подходящее место… Но я уверена, что стены не такие пыльные. Просто так, к слову._

Затем она прикусила губу, напомнила себе, что это всё анонимно, и нажала на кнопку "отправить".

Ответ пришёл почти мгновенно.

_Кто-то тут шалунишка. Посмотрим, смогу ли я сделать так, как тебе хочется. Но в данный момент тебе придется терпеливо ждать. _

Кейт тихо засмеялась. Ей действительно нравилась свобода, которую даровал фэндом.

_Терпение нельзя назвать моей наилучшей чертой. Но пока я знаю, что ты искусно выковываешь слова, я думаю, что выживу. Так чего же ты ждешь? Вперёд ковать дальше._

Как только она отправила на последнее сообщение, её тихое утро было прервано телефонным звонком.

- Беккет, - ответила она после того, как увидела, что звонят из участка. – Что там у нас, Хавьер?

Она слушала, пока он объяснял детали о последней жертве, затем задала несколько вопросов и сказала, что выедет через десять минут. Посмотрев в последний раз на свой ноутбук, она слегка покачала головой и вернулась к своей реальной жизни, в которой её ожидала реальная жертва.

* * *

_Вперёд ковать дальше._Касл тихо засмеялся, поражаясь странности этой фразы, этого комплимента, который оставил фанат его истории, ожидая продолжения. Ему действительно понравилась их переписка с Двоякой. Видимо, она тот ещё персонаж, к тому же ему импонировал её честный комментарий. Ему так же нравилось направление, в котором она видела продолжение рассказа. В конце концов, именно это и было причиной, по которой он начал писать историю.

Но было что-то такое… очень знакомое в синтаксисе этого последнего комментария, какое-то словесное дежа вю; он казался таким знакомым. Касл мысленно вспомнил всех, кто мог бы посещать фан-сайты: своих агентов, редакторов или, что куда вероятней, друзей Марты или Алексис. Наконец он сдался. Касл знал, что недавно слышал эти слова, но, чёрт возьми, не мог вспомнить, откуда или когда. В конце концов, он пришел к выводу, что сам их сказал. Какое же совпадение, что фанат, не подозревая этого, процитировал ему его же слова.

Не важно, - подумал писатель, - как будто они знают, кто я такой. А затем он взял стикер, написал "секс у стены" и приклеил его к кипе бумаг, относящихся к "Бархатной Жаре". Ему понравилась Двоякая, и он выполнит её пожелание. Как будто это будет так сложно для его воображения.

Касл осознавал, что ему нужно работать над следующим романом о Никки Жаре, и он честно занимался этим с утра, набрасывая сцену с дракой. Но больше всего на свете он ненавидел простое и скучное использование слов. Он был далёк от боевых искусств, и в результате процесс включал в себя определение позиций героев, после чего Касл добавлял какой-то боевой термин, выбирая его из списка, хранящегося в специальном файле на его компьютере, прибереженного для таких случаев. Это всё напомнило ему о том, что он попросил Хавьера дать ему несколько уроков по самозащите. Он надеялся, что личный опыт в боевых искусствах добавит аутентичности этим сегментам. Будет лучше, если написание этих сцен перестанет быть такой рутинной работой.

Но теперь, после общения с Двоякой, ему хотелось лишь одного, – вернуться к "Бархатной Жаре". А воспоминание о тренировках добавила ещё одну идею к сюжету. Он сидел, смотря несколько минут на экран компьютера, вырабатывая силу воли, но тут же сдался и открыл файл, который был назван просто "Горячо".

Ему понадобилась одна или две страницы, прежде чем он и Беккет (вымышленные он и Беккет; чем дальше шла история, тем тяжелее ему было разделять эти две реальности) собрали все улики. Стало ясно, что бывшая жена Джонни Бако (которая сменила имя на Лизу Рикко), вместе с их ребёнком, пропали из дома в Маве в Нью-Джерси несколько дней назад.

Касл подумал, что этой информации, вместе со связью жертвы и подозреваемого, должно хватить для ордера на обыск. Теперь всё, что ему осталось, это отослать куда-то Райана и Эспозито…

_Райан выглянул из-за своего компьютера._

- Итак, у Бако есть квартира на Четвёртой Восточной улице и мастерская по ремонту автомобилей на Дэленси.

- Я позвоню судье. Как только мы получим ордеры, мы ударим по двум местам одновременно. Вы с Эспо берите мастерскую, а мы с Каслом – квартиру.

Кейт научилась пользоваться своей известностью, и ей больше не нужен был Касл, чтобы получать особые услуги от судей.

Меньше чем через час у неё на руках было два ордера, и они уже были в пути.

Дом, где находилась квартира Бако, представлял собой старое кирпичное здание с двумя квартирами на каждом этаже, и ещё одной дополнительной в подвале, которая служила кладовой и технической комнатой. Жильё Бако находилось именно в подвале, и единственным входом в помещение было тёмное фойе, в котором пахло плесенью и китайской кухней.

Касл почувствовал знакомое чувство волнения, смешанное с мрачным предчувствием, появившимся после того, как в Беккет стреляли. Это каждый раз напоминало ему о том, что все люди смертны. Он знал, что Беккет сейчас чувствует то же самое. Но беспокоиться не о чем, ведь адреналин лишь сделает их более внимательными.

Беккет сильно постучала в деревянную дверь, выкрикивая: "Полиция Нью-Йорка, откройте". Когда никакого ответа не последовало, она кивнула Каслу, молча указывая отойти.

Касл прекратил печатать. Ему очень, очень хотелось попробовать выбить дверь самому. Он знал, что в реальном мире Беккет никогда не позволит ему это сделать. Но ведь это его история, а выбивание двери будет лишь крохотным отступлением от реальности, которое он себе позволит.

_- Подожди, - прошептал он, когда Беккет развернулась боком и подготовила ногу. – Позволь мне… пожалуйста. – Кейт закатила глаза, но он настоял. – Я всегда мечтал это сделать, и всё равно его, скорее всего, тут нет._

- Ладно, хорошо. Делай, если тебе это так важно.

Его лицо озарила ликующая улыбка. Касл отступил назад и, изображая нечто похожее на крик, который используют в различных боевых искусствах, ударил ногой о дверь… но тут же подскочил, держась за своё колено.

- Ой, ой, мм… Мне кажется, эта дверь с металлическими пластинами.

Беккет собрала всю свою силу воли, чтобы не засмеяться.

- Тебе нужно бить прямо в замóк, Касл.

- А ты не могла сказать это прежде, чем я попытался сломать себе ногу?

- И лишить себя всего веселья? – улыбнулась она, после чего выбила дверь одним ударом.

Касл засмеялся. То, что ему хотелось выбить дверь, вовсе не означало наличие у него иллюзий, что это сразу же ему удастся. А делать это в письменном виде - не так позорно, абсолютно безболезненно, но всё равно весело.

_Касл держался позади Беккет, пока она осматривала пустые комнаты. Гостиная, кухня, ванная, спальня и, наконец, ещё одна комната, которая изначально была второй спальней, но теперь превратилась в грязный кабинет. Когда Беккет убедилась, что в квартире никого нет, она спрятала пистолет, и они вдвоём достали голубые резиновые перчатки, приступая к поиску._

- Я займусь его документами, почему бы тебе не осмотреть спальню, - предложила она и наклонилась над столом, начиная рыться в бумагах.

Касл кивнул и почти ушёл, как вдруг услышал едва уловимый, приглушенный крик, исходящий из стены.

- Ты слышала это? – спросил он.

- Что?

- Я могу поклясться, что услышал что-то оттуда, будто исходящее из стены.

- Я думаю, та стена прилегает к кладовой комнате, и возможно там кто-то есть, - ответила она, не отрываясь от поиска.

Касл изогнул бровь. Она, скорее всего, была права, но его всё равно что-то беспокоило. Если бы он только знал что. Он сделал шаг к стене, чтобы осмотреть её, но в ту же секунду петли решётки заскрипели, и часть стены отъехала, открывая фигуру, стоящую в проёме. У Касла хватило времени уловить металлический предмет в руках у мужчины, и он кинулся к нему, отвлекая противника от Беккет, которая не успела достать пистолет из кобуры.

Фигура встала на ноги, и они смогли разглядеть, что это был мужчина, очень похожий на их подозреваемого Джонни Бако. Не думая об ещё одной атаке, Бако начал убегать, а Беккет и Касл – преследовать его.

Они бежали по квартире, приближаясь к Бако, но не настолько, чтобы поймать его. Когда он выбежал через входную дверь, Беккет удалось схватить и повалить его на выцветший пол.

- Касл, дай мне мои наручники, - сказала она, борясь с подозреваемым. Она так увлеклась желанием обездвижить преступника, что не заметила кровь. Лишь после того, как Кейт надела наручники на мужчину, она посмотрела вниз и увидела ярко-красное пятно на своей руке. Беккет автоматически проверила заключенного на источник кровотечения, но затем услышала вздох Касла и глухой звук, когда он съехал по стене вниз.

- Касл, ты в порядке? – спросила она, борясь с паническими нотками в своём голосе. Она увидела кровь, растекающуюся по его рубашке, и быстро проиграла в памяти последние минуты. Подозреваемый, крадущийся из тайника, блеск металла и Касл, рушащий планы Джонни ударить её исподтишка, быстрая борьба на полу, после чего Бако встал на ноги. Она не поняла, как это произошло, но вид крови Касла вызвал панику в каждой клеточке её тела.

- О, Боже, Касл, я не знала, что он тебя ранил, - она потянулась к нему, её сердце колотилось, пока он горестно развёл в стороны свою рубашку, под которой находился его костюм супергероя. Её рука тряслась, когда она схватила его за плечо, уверенная, что наблюдает, как жизнь покидает его в этом сыром коридоре.

Касл посмотрел на неё.

- Я в порядке, но я не думаю, что Голубой Мститель выживет, - грустно сказал он, продолжая осматривать повреждения на новом приобретении.

Она бы ударила его, если бы не то чувство облегчения, которое лишило её всех сил. Она могла лишь просто держать его плечо своими дрожащими пальцами и пристально смотреть на мужчину. Он, наконец, прекратил осмотр своего испорченного костюма и посмотрел на неё.

- Кейт, - мягко сказал он. – Я в порядке. Это ничего, просто царапина.

Она, наконец, выдохнула, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что сдерживала дыхание и покачала головой, приходя в себя.

- Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты носил это каждый день.

- Конечно же нет. Через день. Я оставлял его дома, чтобы постирать.

- Ты неисправим.

- Я пытаюсь.

Она сделала строгое выражение лица.

- Касл, какую часть из "просто наблюдать" ты не понимаешь? Я – коп. Я преследую подозреваемых, а ты, в костюме супергероя или без него, ты делаешь всё, чтобы не пугать меня до смерти.

- Ещё чего. Мы партнёры, помнишь?

Услышав такой ответ, она прикусила губу, и ещё сильнее вцепились пальцами в его рубашку, будто боясь его отпустить.

Касл внимательно за ней наблюдал.

- Кейт… - начал произносить он.

Она закрыла глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, позволила своим рукам отпустить его. Кейт знала, что он прав, они были партнерами, и она дошла до того, что зависела от него, да ещё и так сильно, как никогда не была ни от кого другого. Вот именно поэтому мысль о том, что она могла его потерять, так её пугала.

Вот это точно был _момент_, и предвкушение, которое Касл ощущал всё это время, почти заставило его сделать _это_с ними прямо там, в проходе. Но целоваться в грязной квартире с подозреваемым, лежащим в нескольких шагах, было не совсем романтично. И плюс ко всему тот факт, что он был ранен… по крайней мере воображаемый он. В конце концов, там была вся эта кровь и, если он не хотел написать момент из "Настоящей крови" с вымышленной Беккет в главной роли (он был уверен, что раз наткнулся на историю о Беккет-вампире, но, по его мнению, она была достаточно опасна и соблазнительна и без клыков), ему для начала нужно позволить им привести себя в порядок… а затем найти кровать, диван, дверь или, если пойти на поводу у Двоякой, можно использовать стену, что в их ситуации будет куда лучше.

Кроме того, нужно было закончить ещё несколько деталей в их расследовании и разобраться с последствиями испуга Беккет.


	6. Глава 6

Кейт не звонила Каслу пока не приехала на место преступления. За автомобильной мойкой на Шестой Авеню было найдено тело, всего в семи или восьми кварталах от его дома. Но хоть она уже и научила его правильному поведению на месте преступления, ей всё же не хотелось, чтобы он приехал туда первый. Нельзя предугадать, когда в нём проснётся ребенок, и он начнёт совать свой нос куда не нужно. Но была ещё и настоящая причина. Из-за утреннего разговора с Альтерэго, Беккет начала свой день непозволительно поздно, а приехать после Касла – значит услышать вопросы, на которые ей не хотелось отвечать.

Как оказалось, ей не стоило переживать.

Она слушала гудки и, только когда телефон перешел в режим голосовой почты, он ответил.

- Я тебя разбудила, Касл? – спросила Кейт.

- Мм, нет, - ответил он слегка дезориентировано. – Я просто… работал… И не заметил, что телефон звонит.

- Ну, у нас новое тело. Шестая и Салливан, почти у тебя по соседству.

- Загадочная жертва?

- Нет… Скорее выглядит как "раз и сделал". Преступник взял наличные деньги, но оставил документы. А что?

- Жертва одета во что-то интересное?

- Что в твоём понимании "интересное"?

- Костюм из другой эры или Дональда Дака… съедобное нижнее бельё.

- Я не могу ручаться за нижнее бельё, но Эспо сказал, что он похож на туриста, который попался по неосторожности.

- Ммм. А что насчёт орудия убийства?

- А что с ним? – Кейт была искренне удивлена. Обычно ей стоило сказать, что у них появилось тело, он спрашивал "где" и выезжал.

- Был ли он убит чем-нибудь интересным? Оружием для убийства слонов, бумерангом, смертельным лучом…

- Нет! Если у нас и будет убийство, совершенное смертельным лучом, это будет первое, что я скажу при разговоре. А у нашей жертвы – обычное огнестрельное ранение.

- В таком случае, я пропущу… если ты не возражаешь.

К этому моменту, Беккет была абсолютно уверена, что что-то не так. Касл никогда не пропускал дела. Но что она могла сказать? Это же не его работа.

- Конечно. Хорошо.

- Ладно. Просто меня посетила муза, а судя по твоему описанию дела, мои таланты там не пригодятся.

- Какие именно таланты? – спросила она, а затем с удивлением посмотрела на свой телефон. Он положил трубку, даже не услышав её последнюю фразу.

Что-то было не так, и Кейт была уверена, что это было как-то связано с сообщениями, которые он в последнее время регулярно отправлял. Она почувствовала укол ревности, но сумела подавить его. Она приехала на место преступления, что значит, она должна забыть обо всех своих личных переживаниях. Они подождут, а она тем временем придумает, как забыть о том, что её не касается.

* * *

Касл положил телефон и открыл ноутбук. Его мучила совесть из-за того, что он избегал нового дела, но он убедил себя в том, что по описанию - это самое обычное убийство. Кроме того, слова его произведения лились рекой и он, наконец, доходил до самой сути истории. Конечно же, ценой за этот простой фан-фикшен было то, что он покинул полицию Нью-Йорка на день. Но оно того стоило.

Ну ладно, это того не стоило. Но ему, наконец, удалось придумать, как поступить с Беккет. Той, которая вымышленная, а не настоящая. Он всё ещё не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с последней. В данный момент то, чем он занимался, привлекало его куда больше, чем хождение по холоду и рассматривание результатов хулиганства.

У него всё ещё была часть сюжета, которую нужно было написать, прежде чем переходить к основному действу. Он размял пальцы и приступил к тому, что стало его работой в последние дни…

* * *

_Беккет не могла справиться с глубиной момента. Ей казалось, что эта ситуация требовала от неё чего-то большего, того, что она не готова была пока дать. Поэтому она отступила, стирая все эмоции со своего лица. Прежде чем Касл смог сделать что-либо, чтобы спасти ситуацию, они оба услышали звук из квартиры._

_- Что это было? – спросил он._

_- Не знаю… как будто кто-то пытался позвать на помощь._

_Она встала, убедилась, что Бако не сможет сбежать и направилась назад к сломанной двери. Касл, скорчив гримасу, соединил разорванную рубашку, вытер свои окровавленные руки о штаны и направился за ней. Они медленно проходили по комнатам - ведь на них уже раз неожиданно напали - пока не дошли до места, откуда Бако выпрыгнул из засады. Часть стены, за которой он прятался, была всё ещё приоткрыта, и оттуда доносились звуки._

_Беккет вошла в проход, держа наготове пистолет. Она осветила пространство и увидела узкий проход между отделённой новой стеной, и той, которая была в комнате изначально. В углу этого крошечного пространства она увидела грубую дверь, врезанную в стену. Когда она толкнула её ногой и посветила внутрь, то издала удивлённый вздох. Ей открылся вид на маленькую, сделанную из шлакобетона комнату, которая была оборудована для проживания, а так же на Лизу Бако и её сына, привязанных к кровати._

_Беккет опустила пистолет._

_- Полиция Нью-Йорка, всё в порядке. Мы здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам._

_Женщина начала извиваться, пытаясь что-то сказать, несмотря на клейкую ленту поверх её губ. Касл дотянулся до неё и, безмолвно извиняясь из-за того, что собирался причинить ей боль, снял ленту с её лица, пока Беккет работала над верёвкой, которая была обвязана вокруг её запястий и лодыжек. Как только Лиза Бако была освобождена, они перешли к мальчику, который всё равно продолжал смотреть на них со страхом в глазах. Когда его освободили, он бросился в руки своей матери и начал тихо плакать._

_- Джонни? Вы схватили Джонни? – тревожно спросила Лиза._

_- Да, - ответила Беккет. - Мы поймали его._

_- О, слава Богу, - с явным облегчением ответила Лиза. А затем перевела взгляд на окровавленную, ярко-красную рубашку Касла. – У вас кровь. Это сделал он?_

_Беккет повернулась, чтобы самой глянуть на него._

_- Касл, ты говорил, что это всего лишь царапина._

_Касл поднял руку вверх, опережая её._

_- Хорошо, я солгал, но лишь чуть-чуть. Ничего серьёзного, я обещаю._

_Она отвела его руки и обследовала рану тщательнее._

_- Её нужно зашить, - сказала она, доставая рацию. – Это детектив Беккет. У меня задержан подозреваемый, а так же три жертвы, которым нужна медицинская помощь, - проговорила она, невзирая на протесты Касла, - мне нужна подмога и два автобуса на Шестую Восточную улицу, 336._

_Через пятнадцать минут Касл уже был на пути в больницу, не имея возможности поговорить с Беккет о том, что произошло между ними в коридоре. Благодаря его почти официальному статусу полицейского, в больнице его сразу же начали осматривать. Одиннадцать швов, которые он выдержал с гримасой на лице (но не без помощи большого количества лидокаина), один укол (во время которого он взвизгнул как девчонка), - и его выписали с рецептом на антибиотики и советом принимать некоторые лекарства от боли, которые продаются без рецепта._

_Как только он вошел в комнату ожидания, на него накинулась рыжеволосая девушка._

_- Пап! Я так волновалась, - Алексис оторвалась от него, строгий взгляд был написан на её лице. – Ты же обещал, что будешь осторожней._

_- Я в порядке, милая. Правда. Это ничего, - ответил он, после чего посмотрел вверх и поймал взгляд своей матери. – Кто тебе сказал? – спросил он._

_- Детектив Беккет позвонила. Она знала, что ты этого не сделаешь, и не хотела, чтобы мы волновались, если бы позвонили, пока ты был тут, а твой телефон был бы выключен, - ответила она, подавая ему сумку. – Она так же сказала, что тебе понадобится одежда._

_- Спасибо что пришли и спасибо за одежду. Берите машину и езжайте домой. А я переоденусь, возьму такси и поеду назад в участок._

_- Ни в коем случае, милый. Твой детектив так же дала нам наставление увезти тебя домой. И я, впервые, не намерена с ней спорить._

_Он открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Алексис схватила его за руку._

_- Домой, папа. Сейчас же._

Касл собирался продолжить историю слегка по-другому. Когда он начинал писать, то планировал, что этот маленький инцидент послужит катализатором для Беккет, в результате чего она осознает свои чувства. Но чем ближе он подходил к этой сцене, тем больше убеждался, что так просто это не произойдёт. По крайней мере, не совсем так. Беккет провела годы, погребая свои эмоции внутри себя во время всевозможных стрессовых ситуациях, и это не в её стиле вот так просто сдаваться. Он знал, что его читатели не будут рады. Но чем дальше он писал историю, тем сильнее понимал, что воображаемый инцидент с Каслом скорее оттолкнёт Беккет, по крайней мере, сначала…

_Беккет провела остаток дня как в тумане. Она на автомате выполнила все действия, которые нужно делать после закрытия дела. Её сердце начало переполняться эмоциями, вызванными тем, что Касл смог избежать сильных повреждений, а также её собственной реакцией на это происшествие. К счастью, преступник - пойман, а его жена и сын дают показания. Ей больше не нужно было быть сконцентрированной, но это не означало, что она могла летать в облаках. Ей нужно определиться со своими чувствами, иначе следующим человеком, кому причинят боль, будет именно она._

_Принять решение ей помог приснившийся кошмар._

_Кейт проснулась в 3 часа ночи в холодном поту. Ей приснился Касл, истекающий кровью у неё на глазах, пока она пыталась сжать его рану своими руками. Учитывая то, как плохо она спала со времён ранения, она не была удивлена, что её сон прервался именно так. Её беспокоило то, что после пробуждения, перед её глазами всё ещё проносились определённые моменты её сна. В одном из них именно она пронзила Касла ножом, а он смотрел на неё взглядом, в котором читались боль и удивление._

_Она не знала, был ли этот сон вызван чувством вины, которое подсознание преподнесло ей в таком искажённом виде, либо же это была фрейдовская интерпретация её страхов о том, чем могут закончиться их с Каслом отношения. Но для неё ответ был очевиден: ей нужно было отдалиться… не только для того, чтобы сохранить нормальное психическое состояние, но и для безопасности Касла. Кейт не была готова к отношениям, хоть в то же время она не собиралась причинять ему боль своими недостатками. Он заслуживал чего-то большего и, возможно, кого-то лучше неё._

_Ясное дело, той ночью она не смогла заснуть; она просидела на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, которое не согревало её от страданий, и ждала, пока наступит утро, чтобы позвонить Каслу. Она знала, что ей нужно было позвонить ему. Но она просто не могла вынести мысль о том, что услышит разочарование в его голосе. Поэтому она отправила ему сообщение._

_**Почему бы тебе не взять пару выходных чтобы отойти от произошедшего.**_

_Он наверно ждал, что она напишет, так как ответ пришел мгновенно._

_**Не стоит. Но нужно будет подождать с демонстрацией моих навыков ниндзя. Это может быть слегка неудобно, пока не снимут швы.**_

_Она улыбнулась с его неспособности понимать намёки._

_**Правда, тебе там нечего будет делать. Не спеши. И я уверена Алексис будет рада.**_

_Касл не был глуп. Он прекрасно понимал, что его просили отступить, но было так низко приплетать к этому его дочь. Хотя… он мог быть льстецом, при надобности._

_**Я заполню за тебя все документы…**_

_Беккет закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Раз у неё не было другого выхода, она будет говорить прямо._

_**Правда. Мне кажется, небольшой перерыв пойдёт нам на пользу. Я позвоню тебе.**_

_"Ну уж нет", - подумал Касл, - "Это не произойдёт снова". Тем более, он был уверен, что не переживёт этого ещё раз._

_**Где же я мог слышать это раньше?**_

_Она прикусила губу._

_**Я позвоню.**_

_После чего она заблокировала телефон и проигнорировала звонок, который тут же последовал._

_**Беккет.**_

_**Кейт.**_

_**Черт возьми, Кейт. Ответь.**_

_**Пожалуйста…**_

_Наконец, Касл сдался. Он не был удивлён, что она была как всегда непоколебима и упряма, когда кто-то или что-то угрожало её границам. Он, ясное дело, отступит. Но в этот раз на своих условиях. Три дня. Это всё, что она получит. Не неделю, не месяц и уж ясное дело не три месяца страданий, как прошлым летом. Три дня, после чего она не сможет от него избавиться даже при всём своём желании._

Касл сомневался насчёт того последнего предложения. Ему нравилась симметрия продвижения от трех дней до трёх месяцев, но боялся, что это будет слишком откровенно. Но потом он вспомнил как, пока он пытался пережить их расставание, больно ему было читать онлайн все те размышления и сплетни о том, почему Беккет больше не в участке, почему ему было запрещено там появляться. Нет, фанаты не могли знать правду, это уж точно. Но они могли банально догадаться о том, сколько времени они с Беккет провели раздельно. Не важно, пусть остаётся…

_Какое бы спокойствие она не хотела обрести, когда попросила Касла отступить, она не получила его. Даже после того, как Кейт объяснила Райану и Эспозито причину отсутствия Касла, они всё равно продолжали кидать на неё обеспокоенные взгляды. Касл стал настолько большой частью её жизни, что каждый раз, когда она просто оборачивалась, там было что-то, что обязательно воскрешало его в её памяти. И каждый раз ей приходилось сжимать зубы и заставлять себя сосредоточиться на чём-то другом._

_И ей казалось, что у неё получалось. Но через пару дней, она начала получать сообщения._

_**74 часа, 29 минут, 42 секунды, время идёт…**_

_**75 часов, 12 минут, 19 секунд, время идёт…**_

_**76 часов, 49 минут, 3 секунды, время идёт…**_

_**77 часов, 31 минута, 56 секунд, время идёт…**_

_**Чтобы ты знала, я могу делать это целый день… и ночь. Так что позвони мне.**_

_**78 часов, 13 минут, 7 секунд, время идёт…**_

_**Ты же знаешь, что в итоге сдашься. Почему бы не покончить с этим прямо сейчас… позвони мне. Ты всегда сможешь убить меня после.**_

_**79 часов, 17 минут и 22 секунды, время идёт…**_

_**Пожалуйста, Кейт, я тут умираю…**_

_**Позвони мне, или тебе придётся объяснять капитану Гейтс столь частые смс.**_

_**80 часов, 24 минуты, 33 секунды, время идёт…**_

_**Я не знаю, что я сделал, но что бы это ни было, я искренне раскаиваюсь. Пожалуйста, позвони мне.**_

_Держа своё слово, он продолжал весь день и вечер, иногда меняя текст на глупый или жалостливый, или просто настойчивый. Она пыталась его игнорировать, но, несмотря на все её старания, каждый раз, когда телефон звенел, ей приходилось смотреть. И каждый раз, какая-то маленькая часть её сердца разбивалась. Почему он просто не мог понять, что она делает это для его же блага?_

_К пяти часам вечера, она дёргалась каждый раз, когда телефон вибрировал. Поездка домой на мотоцикле помогла ей обрести спокойствие, но ненадолго, ведь затем она приехала домой и была одна. Беккет не притронулась к ужину, из-за его непрерывных сообщений у неё пропал аппетит._

_В восемь вечера она сидела, скрестив ноги на диване, её телефон лежал на колене, а слёзы текли по лицу, пока она читала, как он сообщение за сообщением проигрывал все их отношения._

* * *

В то же время в участке настоящая Кейт чувствовала себя не лучше. Отсутствие Касла поедало её изнутри. Разные сценарии и объяснения его отсутствия прокручивались у неё в голове, хоть она уже и так знала ответ. Он нашёл кого-то другого. Это единственная причина, которая могла бы заставить его пропустить дело, тем более, если прибавить этот факт к тому, как внимательно он проверял свой телефон, и к его усталости. Усталость, которая, без сомнения, была вызвана ночными рандеву с новым важным человеком.

Он говорил, что подождёт её, но не сделал этого. Он сказал "навсегда", но, видно, время уже истекло.

Наконец её рабочий день закончился, и Кейт отправилась домой к безвкусному ужину и квартире, в которой каждый уголок кричал о её одиночестве. Это - та жизнь, на которую она может рассчитывать. А затем её компьютер издал звук, оповещая о новой главе "Бархатной Жары". Она сразу же подумала, что хоть она и потеряла все шансы на отношения с Каслом в реальной жизни, она может хотя бы почитать о них в выдуманном мире. Всё равно это единственное утешение, которое она получит.

Только эта глава была далеко не успокаивающая. Скорее наоборот - продолжала эту мрачную параллель её жизни, резко поворачиваясь в сторону ангста. Но Кейт продолжала читать дальше… до части с сообщениями. После чего эмоции переполнили её. Она закрыла компьютер, встала и начала метаться по гостиной, как загнанное в клетку животное.

Это вот так она поступала? Отталкивала его каждый раз, когда они сближались? Избегала его, когда он пытался спасти её? Конечно, Кейт знала ответ. И он был положительным. Она вела себя так. Ведь как по-другому можно было назвать то, что она сделала тем летом? То, что она продолжала делать сейчас? Ясное дело он потянется к кому-то другому.

Но просто его любовь - Кейт была уверенна в этом - была такой большой, такой всепоглощающей, что это пугало её. Но она не боялась утонуть в ней, нет. Она боялась открыть ей сердце. Своё раненное огрубевшее сердце, которое она защищала от излишних эмоций, и которое медленно атрофировалось. Что будет, если она откроет ему себя, и он увидит что у неё внутри, и поймёт то, как она меркнет по сравнению с ним? Она не была подходящим для него человеком. Возможно, она была им когда-то давно, но на протяжении всех лет после смерти её матери, она просто забыла, как быть тем человеком. А последнее, что она хотела, – позволить ему увидеть это своими глазами.

Это была нерешаемая дилемма, но даже если бы Кейт нашла выход, это бы уже ничего не изменило. Их время - прошло. По крайней мере, в реальной жизни. И всё, что у неё осталось, – этот фан-фик. Именно эта мысль вернула её назад к компьютеру. Может её надежды и разбились, но в фан-фикшене, как и в сказках, есть всегда надежда на счастливый финал. Может, счастье выдуманных персонажей - всё, на что она может надеяться.

_В восемь вечера она сидела, скрестив ноги на диване, её телефон лежал на колене, а слёзы текли по лицу, пока она читала, как он сообщение за сообщением проигрывал все их отношения._

___**Помнишь, когда ты впервые рассказала мне о своей матери… именно тогда я понял, что однажды мы станем чем-то большим…**_

___**Помнишь, тогда, когда за тобой охотился серийный убийца я остался у тебя в квартире. Я почти не спал всю ночь. Я горел желанием встать, открыть твою дверь… и наблюдать за тем, как ты спишь. И всё… просто смотреть, как ты спишь. Так сильно я о тебе забочусь.**_

___**Помнишь, как ты нашла меня после тройного убийцы? Мы сидели у бассейна и ты взяла мою руку в свою. И я понял, что мне больше ничего и не хочется… мы настолько близки - нам не нужны слова. Ты и правда хочешь это всё вот так просто выбросить?**_

___**Помнишь холодильник и бомбу? Мы чуть не умерли вместе… может пора нам, наконец, попробовать пожить?…**_

_Кейт не могла больше это выносить… она знала, что последует за этим, знала, что если увидит эти слова, её сердце разобьётся, и ничто уже не сможет его излечить. Она схватила телефон и набрала его номер._

_- Касл, прекрати, - выдохнула она, как только он ответил._

_- О, детектив Беккет, как я рад вас слышать. Я предполагал, что вы можете позвонить._

_- Я не шучу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил это сейчас же._

_После её слов последовала долгая пауза, пока она, затаив дыхание, ждала его ответ. Наконец, он заговорил. Его голос был мягкий, но серьёзный._

_- Я тоже не шучу, Кейт. И я не прекращу._

_И по правде говоря, она не хотела, чтобы он останавливался. Она не знала, что сделать или что сказать, но почувствовала, что ей нужно вернуть его любым способом._

_- Я буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут, - ответила она, положила трубку, и схватила пальто._


	7. Глава 7

_Через двадцать минут Касл услышал мягкий стук в дверь. Открыв её, он увидел Кейт - бледную, но спокойную. Не тратя время на приветствие, она прошла мимо него в квартиру, смотря куда угодно, только ему в глаза._

- Нам придётся передвинуть мебель, - сказала она.

- Я… мы… что? – спросил он, пока его мысли блуждали где-то далеко.

- Если я позволю тебе вернуться, мне придётся обучить тебя самообороне, прежде чем ты себя убьёшь.

- Не легче просто дать мне пистолет?

- Нет! Или ты помогаешь мне сдвинуть это с моего пути, либо же мы возвращаемся к тому времени, когда мне приходилось приковывать тебя к моей машине, - ответила Кейт и наклонилась над ближайшим креслом, начиная его толкать.

Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он беспокоился, что к нему придёт злая Беккет, был готов к плачущей Беккет, которая могла бы потом превратиться во влюблённую Беккет. Но ему потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к вот этой Беккет, чье жизненное кредо говорило: "карате – решение всех ваших проблем". Так как Касл быстро адаптировался к ситуациям, он пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы помочь ей.

Как только она почувствовала прикосновение его бёдер к своим, то застыла.

- Касл, - проворчала она. – Я справлюсь с этим. Двигай стол.

- Прости, сенсей, я выполнял твои указания. Ты сказала помочь.

- Помогай двигать стол, - ответила она сквозь сжатые зубы. – А не меня.

Он поднял руки вверх и отошел.

- Понял.

Им потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы освободить подходящее по размеру пространство, застеленное ковром. Когда они закончили, Кейт взяла Касла за руку и поставила напротив себя.

- Ладно, начнём с простого… с моей шеи.

- Что?

- Моей шеи, Касл. Сделай вид, что ты хочешь меня придушить, схвати за блузку, или ещё что-то.

- Я думал, ты будешь меня учить, как обороняться.

- Мне нужно сначала продемонстрировать. Так что давай, возьми меня.

- Ты понимаешь, что это можно интерпретировать иначе? – спросил он с ухмылкой.

- Будь внимателен, Касл.

- Ладно, ладно, - согласился он и потянулся к её шее.

Он даже не заметил, как Беккет смогла свернуть его руку так, что он нагнулся и оступился. Касл смог устоять на ногах, но как только он остановился, то осознал, что в их новой позиции ему открылся прекрасный вид на её декольте. Ему хватило времени лишь на то, чтобы увидеть, что на ней был надет чёрный кружевной бюстгальтер, после чего она схватила его за ухо и подняла его голову.

- Ай, ай, ай… Я не смотрю, клянусь.

- Хорошо, потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты сконцентрировался, - сказала она, освободив его, и улыбнулась, когда он начал тереть своё ухо. – Теперь схвати меня ещё раз, и я покажу то же, но медленно.

Он протянул руку и нежно обхватил пальцами её шею.

- Хорошо. Твоим первым инстинктом будет предотвратить нападающего, подняв руки. Мы хотим использовать это движение. Когда твои руки поднимаются, схвати одной своей рукой запястье другой, чтобы получился треугольник. Видишь?

Он закивал, делая всё возможное, чтобы сконцентрироваться не её словах, а не на тепле её кожи под своими пальцами. Но она, кажется, не замечала его усилий.

- Хорошо, как только ты сделал треугольник, ударь им по руке противника, целясь в локоть. В результате его хватка ослабнет, и ты приблизишь его к себе.

Конечно же, когда она продемонстрировала это, его хватка ослабла и его рука съехала вниз. Он почувствовал, как Беккет вздрогнула, почувствовав его пальцы на своей ключице.

- Мне кажется, я понял, - сказал Касл.

- Я ещё не закончила, - сказала она, после того, как взяла себя в руки. – Ты хочешь использовать движения противника в свою пользу. – Она сымитировала удар в пах, и он не смог сдержать испуганный вздох.

- Не переживай, Касл. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, - засмеялась она.

- Ты уверена? – пробормотал он, подразумевая другую боль.

- Что?

- Ничего. Теперь моя очередь?

- Да. Посмотрим, как ты справишься, - ответила Беккет и после того, как она схватила его шею, Касл тихо засмеялся. Она почувствовала вибрацию его кожи под своими пальцами, и её дыхание участилось. – Что смешного? – спросила она.

- Просто дежа вю… из моих ночных кошмаров.

- Перестань шутить и попытайся вырваться, - ответила она, закатив глаза.

Он повторил движения, которые она описала, и удивился, когда они сработали. После того как Беккет убедилась, что Касл запомнил шаги, она заставила его практиковаться дальше, вырабатывая скорость и лёгкость движений. После, она показала ему разные вариации, когда противник использует одну руку или две. И что делать, если ни одна техника не сработает. Они оба быстро дышали и слегка вспотели, когда Беккет остановила его.

- Я принесу воды, перед следующим раундом, - сказал он. Когда он вернулся с двумя бутылками, то застал Кейт сидящей на диване; её взгляд был устремлён вдаль, а нижняя губа сжата между зубами. Она встала и самодовольно улыбнулась, когда он подал ей напиток.

- О чём задумалась? – спросил он.

- О, я просто думаю о том, каким же ты был раздражающим, когда мы впервые встретились, и как мне хотелось сделать то движение по-настоящему.

- А теперь?

- М?

- А теперь что ты хочешь со мной сделать? – мягко спросил он.

- Я… - начала она, а затем покачала головой. – Касл, перестань думать не в той плоскости.

- Вообще-то я имел в виду не то, о чём ты подумала. И кто это из нас думает не в той плоскости?

- Мы не будем об этом говорить, - ответила Беккет, но покраснела и сделала большой глоток, чтобы как-то отвлечься.

Касл решил ей помочь.

- Итак, что дальше?

- Я думаю, мы попробуем захват сзади. Из них тяжелее выбираться, - она жестом указала ему встать за ней. – Возьми меня за шею.

Он сделал то, что она сказала и тут же понял, что в этой позиции они находились гораздо ближе, чем в предыдущей. Касл осторожно обхватил пальцами её шею, пытаясь стоять как можно дальше от неё. К сожалению, Беккет этого было недостаточно.

- Тебе нужно хорошо держать. Возьми сильнее.

Он сжал зубы и прижал её ближе, хмурясь, когда её бёдра прижались к его паху. Он пытался изо всех сил думать о чём угодно, только не о ней, и пропустил мимо ушей все её инструкции. Кейт повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, но своим движением доставила ему ещё больше страданий.

- Касл, ты слушаешь?

- Ммм, - он сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы собраться. – Беккет, может нам стоит проскочить демонстрацию, и ты просто расскажешь мне об этом, – предложил он, после чего потерял над собой контроль и, наклонив своё лицо к её волосам, сделал глубокий вдох; тихий звук вырвался из его горла, когда её аромат наполнил его рецепторы.

- Касл… - сказала она слегка дрожащим голосом.

Касл подумал о том, что ему стоит остановиться, стоит отступить, но он не смог пошевелиться. А затем он вспомнил обещание, которое дал себе несколько дней назад. О том, что в этот раз все будет на его условиях. Он не собирался навязывать ей что-либо; он просто собирался её слегка подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. И как хорошо, что он принял это решение, потому что его рука сама по себе запуталась в её волосах и отвела их, обнажая её шею. Он наклонился и прикоснулся губами к её коже, его язык тут же начал исследовать её тело, пробуя его на вкус.

Он почувствовал, как Кейт вздрогнула, и задумался, не является ли это предвестником того, что сейчас последует удар. Но Беккет едва уловимо наклонила голову вбок, давая ему лучший доступ к своей шее. Касл не был человеком, который попусту тратит такие возможности, поэтому его зубы тут же описали открывшийся ему изгиб её шеи. Он почувствовал, а не услышал, едва уловимый стон, который вырвался из её горла. 

_Кейт чувствовала, что дрожит. Её разум кричал, что ей следует сделать что-то: отодвинуться от него, остановиться, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. Но её тело не реагировало. Оно, скорее, делало всё возможное, чтобы растаять от его прикосновений, и Кейт услышала, как начала мурлыкать от желания. Ей нужно… ей нужно… и в ту же секунду её тревожные мысли достучались до неё… но чуть сильнее, чем она сама того желала. Беккет лишь хотела отодвинуться от него, но в следующее мгновенье Касл уже лежал на полу, а она стояла над ним, прижимая руку к своей шее, будто его поцелуи обожгли её._

Он посмотрел на неё, в его невероятно-голубых глазах читалась смесь обиды и неутолённого желания.

- Простого "нет" было бы достаточно, - ответил он.

- Что ты делал? – спросила она, презирая себя за дрожь в голосе.

- Мне казалось, что это весьма очевидно.

- Ты не можешь… Я не… - начала произносить она, запинаясь. – Я говорила тебе, что не готова.

- Я знаю, и я прошу прощения, - он встал на ноги, медленно протягивая ей свою руку. Он опустил ладонь на её руку, поглаживая её. – Я сказал, что подожду. И я подожду, Кейт, я подожду столько, сколько нужно. Но мне нужно знать почему. Что мне нужно сделать? Ведь я сделаю это, ты только скажи.

- Это не ты, это я. Моя мама…

- Это просто оправдание, - прервал он её слова, - и я думаю, ты знаешь это. Ты жила с этой ношей десять лет, и я не говорю, что это тебя не задело. Оно задело, но, Кейт, я же знаю, что ты слишком сильна и жизнерадостна, чтобы позволить трагедии, пусть даже очень большой, стать у тебя на пути. Только не тогда, когда ты действительно чего-то хочешь.

Его рука всё ещё сжимала её ладонь, и Беккет выглядела так, будто собиралась убежать, как будто часть её души терзалась в сомнении, решая - вырваться на свободу или продолжать сидеть внутри. В её глазах стояли слёзы. Она подняла на него глаза, борясь с собой, чтобы не заплакать.

- Я не могу… Я не могу тебя потерять, и я так боюсь, что во мне есть эта часть, которая разбита, и я должна её собрать назад, прежде чем…

- Я не думаю, что ты разбита. Но даже если так – мы можем всё исправить вместе. Кейт, мне не нужен совершенный человек. Совершенство - оно для сказок, а ты знаешь, что происходит после их окончаний, после "и жили они долго и счастливо"? – спросил он, и в ответ она кивнула головой "нет". – Ничего. Просто "конец". Ведь в совершенном мире не может быть никакой истории. Там больше нечего рассказывать. Я не хочу совершенства. Я хочу борьбу, и боль, и выбоины на дороге. Я хочу, чтобы у нас была история, и я хочу, чтобы мы написали её вместе. Всё, что от тебя требуется, - это позволить этому произойти. Позволить "нам" свершится.

Непролитые слёзы блестели в её глазах, она покусывала нижнюю губу, пока стояла, будто на краю пропасти, и принимала решение. Мог ли ответ быть таким простым? Что-то, что даже не требовало действий, а лишь согласия. Могла ли она просто…

Он подошёл к ней ещё ближе и наклонился так, чтобы она могла чувствовать тепло его дыхание на своей щеке, и произнёс:

- Позволь этому случиться.

И, закрыв глаза, она подошла к краю пропасти и сделала шаг вперёд.


	8. Глава 8

_Когда Беккет приблизилась к нему, Касл почувствовал, что комок страха, образовавшийся в его животе, потихоньку растаял и превратился в тепло, которое начало согревать всё его тело. Её руки схватили его рубашку__; __она держалась за него так сильно, будто боялась__ утонуть__. Он бережно качал её, одной рукой запутавшись в её волосах, а второй обрисовывая контуры её спины._

Его губы были настойчивыми - он захватил её нижнюю губу своими зубами, а затем пробежал по ней языком. Ловя её тихий стон, Касл проник своим языком ей в рот и уже сам застонал, ощутив её вкус. Их поцелуй - как им показалось - продолжался вечность. Никто не хотел прерывать контакт, но когда они не смогли больше сдерживать дыхание, им пришлось прерваться. Но даже после этого они остались стоять очень близко; их лбы соприкасались, и они тяжело вдыхали разогретый воздух.

Это была всего лишь короткая передышка. Когда их губы соприкоснулись ещё раз, не было даже намёка на нежность; страсть, которую они сдерживали три года, вырвалась на свободу. Беккет безумно пыталась найти своими пальцами пуговицы на его рубашке, пока он шагал спиной назад к ступенькам. Но они не дошли до места назначения. Её рукам удалось завершить начатое в тот момент, когда он оступился, прижимая их двоих к колонне, которая отделяла его гостиную от лестницы. А затем Касл почувствовал её горячие ладони, скользящие по его обнажённой коже и он выбросил из головы все мысли о спальне, желая наброситься на неё прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он слегка подвинулся, пытаясь просунуть колено между её ног. Касл опустил руки на её эластичные штаны, чтобы прижать женщину ещё ближе к себе. Сделав это, он на какой-то момент не поверил, что его руки находились на заднице Кейт, а его страстный детектив совершенно не возражала. Даже наоборот - прижималась ещё ближе к его бёдрам, издавая хныкающие звуки, которыми она выказывала своё одобрение. После этого её руки скользнули ниже, сжимая ощутимую выпуклость на его джинсах. В этот момент единственной мыслью Касла было то, что на них всё ещё было слишком много одежды.

Он молниеносно стянул с неё свитер, за которым тут же последовал её бюстгальтер. Когда их обнажённые тела соприкоснулись, весь мир Касла сузился до ощущения обнажённой кожи Беккет под его руками. Видимо, она почувствовала то же самое и прижалась к нему ещё ближе, стремясь вобрать его в себя, наполнить его, слиться в единое целое.

Касл всегда хотел, чтобы это произошло медленно. Он хотел изучить каждый сантиметр её тела, хотел разжечь огонь, который бы охватил их обоих. Но годы ожидания одолели его контроль над собой. Он даже не снял с неё штаны, лишь использовал то, что они тянутся, и просунул руку между её ног, проводя пальцем по её влажным складкам, вставляя его в неё. А потом он просто потерялся в ощущениях, почувствовав её влагу и бархатное тепло её мышц, сжимающих его.

Беккет наклонилась к нему, держась одной рукой за его плечо для равновесия, пока его большой палец вырисовывал круги на её клиторе, а два других - изгибались внутри неё, пока она стонала его имя (наряду с "чёрт", "да" и "пожалуйста"), но все её слова подавлялись его губами.

Он чувствовал, как всё её тело вибрировало в его руках, как дрожь, начавшаяся в её центре, вырвалась наружу, когда она взорвалась, сжимая его плечо своими зубами, тщетно пытаясь сдержать крик. Касл перестал двигать своими пальцами, но не вынул их из неё, пока все спазмы не прекратились, и она не опустилась спиной на колонну.

Он поднял руку и начал ласкать её щеку, большим пальцем мягко обрисовывая контуры её губ, и взял её за подбородок, заглядывая ей в глаза.

- Всё в порядке? – спросил он.

И в этот момент, почувствовав его неуверенность в ней, Беккет вдруг осознала, что делала с ним всё это время. Как она позволяла ему приблизиться, только для того, чтобы оттолкнуть его от себя, как только он приближался слишком сильно. Как он был нужен ей, как она принимала его любовь, но так мало отдавала взамен. То, что он был здесь и сейчас, свидетельствовало о его чувствах, о его стойкости и о том, что пришло время и ей вернуть ему то, что он так свободно ей предоставил.

Беккет посмотрела ему в глаза, покусывая нижнюю губу, выдавая своё беспокойство, и сказала ему то, что она чувствовала.

- Я люблю тебя, - выдохнула она невнятно. А затем громче, ведь как только эти слова слетели с её губ, она знала, что они правдивы. – Я люблю тебя. 

И тогда Кейт, настоящая Кейт, шокировала себя тем, что произнесла вслух эти же слова. Она пробовала их на вкус, испытывала их, забывая на секунду, что в настоящей жизни она упустила свой шанс произнести их.

_Она увидела, как счастье отразилось на его лице, и повернула голову, скрывая свою улыбку и целуя его ладонь, лениво выводя языком узоры по его линии жизни._

Её пальцы переплелись с его, и он отодвинул её от стены.

- Спальня, - сказал Касл тихим и хриплым голосом. Когда Беккет игриво приподняла бровь, он тихо засмеялся. – Секс у стены хорош в теории, но твоя спина пожалеет об этом утром… а я не хочу, чтобы у кого-то из нас были сожаления.

Она тоже рассмеялась, охотно следуя за ним по лестнице, поражаясь тому, что их подтрунивание работает даже в такой ситуации. Когда они дошли до двери спальни он наклонился, чтобы поднять её, а затем, пошатываясь, понёс её к кровати, где без церемоний кинул на простыни, но сам потерял равновесие и практически упал рядом. Беккет взвизгнула от удивления, но её крик перешел в смех, когда она увидела огорчённое выражение его лица.

- Что с твоей спиной? – спросила она, всё ещё смеясь.

- Я думал, что я смогу это выдержать. Тем более, я мечтал об этом годы.

- Ты мечтал о том, как кинешь меня? – начала дразнить Беккет.

- Не только, - ответил Касл, его смех стал тише и перестал быть таким ровным, когда он посмотрел на полураздетую, взъерошенную женщину, раскинувшуюся на его кровати. – У меня так много фантазий, - выдохнул он, наклоняясь и просовывая пальцы под пояс её штанов.

Беккет могла поклясться, что чувствовала жар его взгляда, поглощающего её наготу, пока он вслепую снимал свои штаны. Когда он справился, то кинул их на пол и наклонился над ней. Тут же его губы опустились к её уху; его горящее дыхание обжигало её шею.

- Всё то, что я представлял… начиналось с этого, - проговорил он хриплым от желания голосом.

Его губы жадно накрыли её, их языки сплелись в танце страсти. Касл сильнее прижался к ней, чтобы она смогла почувствовать его возбуждение. Кейт вздохнула, отрывая свои бедра от кровати, и он медленно погрузил себя в неё, издавая глубокий стон. Касл замер на секунду, позволяя ей привыкнуть, но она была более чем готова к его движениям. Он задал медленный ритм, из-за которого она начала извиваться под ним ещё сильнее.

И тут же всё в её мире свелось только к нему - над, под и вокруг неё. Беккет прикусила его плечо и пробежала языком по коже, ощущая вкус его пота; сжала его ягодицы, подгоняя Касла, слышала своё имя, слетающее с его губ ("Кейт… о, Боже, Кейт"), которое он произносил тоном, отображающим всё его желание. Всё в её мире заполнялось им. Он переполнял её ощущениями, и она ещё сильнее обхватила ногами его бедра, прижимая Касла ещё ближе к себе, позволяя ему физически окружить себя со всех сторон.

- О, Боже, ещё чуть-чуть, - застонал он, замедляя свои движения и поднимаясь на локтях; его влажные волосы прикрывали его лицо, когда он смотрел на неё. Он скользнул рукой между ними, находя её клитор. Касл начал ласкать его своими талантливыми пальцами, пока она не закричала.

- Кончи для меня, Кейт, я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Мысль о том, что он смотрит на неё, лишь усилила её возбуждение. Она положила руки себе на грудь и начала сжимать свои соски. Чувство его взгляда на себе заставляло Кейт чувствовать себя распутной и желанной.

Через несколько секунд всё её тело вздрогнуло, когда оргазм накрыл её. Он продержался ещё несколько толчков, после чего тоже достиг пика, издавая неразборчивый крик.

- О, чёрт, Кейт…

Когда Беккет всё же дочитала главу, ей пришлось сжать руки в кулаки и опустить их на колени. Она чувствовала себя так, будто кто-то проник ей в голову, обнаружил самые тайные фантазии, после чего написал о них так, как даже она не смогла бы. Она повторяла себе, что эта история не должна задевать её; её душа не должна переполняться волнениями, а тело - оживать при воспоминаниях о только что прочитанной сцене. Но она не могла ничего с собой поделать. Какой-то незнакомец своими словами смог открыть ей глаза на то, что всё это время было прямо перед ней: на Касла и то, что она его хотела.

Именно за это, она была обязана оставить автору "спасибо". Поэтому Беккет подождала, пока её дыхание стало ровнее, после чего оставила автору комментарий, который, по её мнению, он бы оценил – яркий и радостный.

_**Вот так вот! *обмахивает себя руками* Это было отличное окончание. Но ты проделал великолепную работу над всей главой. Как всегда, ты очень чётко описал персонажей. Её реакция на его ранение была такой… в стиле Беккет. И я тоже считаю, что сцена ссоры могла бы послужить катализатором.**_

Если бы настоящая детектив Беккет осознала то, до чего дошел её вымышленный прототип… что любовь Касла (и её любовь) сможет пройти через всё, лишь если она позволит этому случиться.

И я получила секс у стены… почти. ЛОЛ.

Печатая комментарий, она погрузилась в он-лайн версию себя, получая такое необходимое отвлечение. Кейт нажала на кнопку "отправить" и, с привычным чувством обречённости, выключила свет в гостиной и направилась в кровать. Опять одна.


	9. Глава 9

Следующим утром, когда Касл проснулся, он почувствовал угрызения совести из-за того, что пропустил вчерашнее убийство. Как только он встал с кровати, то сразу же отправился в участок, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы купить выпечку и кофе - символы примирения. Когда он вошел в здание, то не удивился, увидев, что Беккет уже сидела за своим столом. Но он был крайне удивлён тем, как она выглядела. Её волнистые волосы были собраны в простой хвост на затылке, а несколько непослушных локонов вырвались из заключения и окружили её ввалившиеся щеки и уставшие глаза.

Так выглядела Беккет только во время очень тяжёлых дел, но насколько он знал, последнее убийство было простым хулиганством. Что-то не так. Взгляд, которым она его одарила, не рассеял его волнения. Мгновенная искра радости, которая засияла в её глазах, была в ту же секунду заменена на смирение, а между этим изменением он мог поклясться, что уловил вспышку стыда. Касл остановился, не отпуская её взгляд, но затем она легонько покачала головой и повернула голову к своему компьютеру. Он сконцентрировался и быстро подошел к ней, используя доставку завтрака причиной, чтобы нагнуться и заглянуть детективу в глаза.

Проигнорировав его несколько секунд, она, наконец, сдалась.

- Ты что-то хотел, Касл?

- "Доброе утро" было бы хорошим началом.

- Без проблем. Доброе утро. Рада, что ты одарил нас своим присутствием.

- Эй, не честно. Продолжай в том же духе, и я заберу свой кофе назад.

Её рука тут же опустилась на горячую чашку, защищая её, а уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке.

- Нет. Пока я вооружена, ты этого не сделаешь.

- Мм, в твоих словах есть смысл. Лучше не становиться между детективом и её кофе. – Он опустился на свой стул и продолжил внимательно осматривать Беккет. – Итак, после того, как ты закончишь с чашкой и перестанешь пить напиток так, будто он является эликсиром жизни, ты скажешь мне, что не так? – Касл знал, что выходил за рамки, задавая этот вопрос. Но у Кейт всегда есть выбор не отвечать. Она преуспела в этом.

Беккет сжалась внутри.

- Всё в порядке, я просто устала…

- Угу.

- А с тобой-то что? Ты выглядишь живее, чем пару дней назад. Ты слишком сильно работал или же сильно не работал?

У Касла возникло чувство вины, когда он вспомнил о работе, которой занимался. Но он быстро подавил его в себе.

- Можно сказать у меня был очень… продуктивный день.

Она вздрогнула, услышав его эвфемизм.

- Вот как теперь это называется, - сказала она себе под нос.

- Что?

- Ничего.

Кейт напомнила себе, что у неё нет никакого права злиться на него, или даже задавать вопросы о том, чем он занимался в последние несколько дней. Это была её вина. Она ждала от него большего, чем он или любой другой человек мог бы ей дать. Если уже и искать виновного, то этим человеком была она. Кейт выбрала из своего арсенала самую лучшую вежливую улыбку и посмотрела на него.

- Не то, чтобы я не рада тебя здесь видеть. Просто, как ты заметил вчера, наше последнее дело слишком скучное для тебя и твоих книг. Спасибо за кофе и за всё это, но если ты хочешь идти домой, – я тебя не буду останавливать.

Он знал, что она лишь уходила от его вопроса. Но он так же знал, что он больше ничего из неё не вытащит, поэтому решил ненадолго оставить эту тему.

- Я бы сказал, что ты от меня так легко не отвяжешься, но тебе это удалось. Где Эспозито?

- Кажется, он сказал, что пойдёт в спортзал, чтобы провести тренировку. А что?

- Отлично, - ответил Касл, игнорируя её вопрос. Затем он вскочил со стула и направился к лифту, оставив Кейт вопросительно смотреть ему в спину.

Через два часа он всё ещё не вернулся. Кейт не ела с прошлого вечера, а то, чем он угостил её с утра, было уже давно забыто. Поэтому она решила, что если он не собирался помогать ей с документами, он мог бы принести ей еды. Беккет начала звонить Каслу, но тут же услышала звонок его мобильного с его стула. Он наверно забыл его, когда так спешил… Всё равно она не имела понятия, почему Касл так поспешно ушёл. Но Беккет предполагала, куда он мог пойти; Эспозито и спортзал. Не имея никаких срочных дел, Кейт решила пойти на его поиски, в надежде заставить писателя купить ей еды. Она может и потеряла его любовь, но была уверена, что могла рассчитывать на его углеводы и кофеин. И в данной ситуации её желудок требовал дать ему хоть что-то.

Когда она подошла к спортзалу, то услышала серию глухих ударов и поняла, что кто-то занимается. Но только после того, как услышала характерный комментарий Касла, поняла, что нашла свою цель. Улыбка на её лице сразу же пропала, как только она открыла дверь и увидела картину, вызвавшую у неё сильное чувство дежа вю.

- Ой, ой, ой, Боже, обязательно быть таким грубым?

- Приятель, я показал тебе как это делать. К тому же, ты ведь не думаешь, что преступник будет думать о твоих синяках. Давай попробуем ещё раз, - сказал Эспозито, помогая Каслу встать с пола.

Касл увидел её, пока поднимался, слегка пошатываясь. Он провёл рукой по своему потному лицу.

- Эй! - сказал он.

- Что… что вы делаете? – спросила она, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в своем голосе.

- Исследование, - пожал плечами Касл. – Я попросил Эспо показать мне несколько движений.

- Привет, Беккет, - поприветствовал её кивком Эспозито – Хочешь помочь? Касл не очень быстро понимает.

Ни он, ни Касл не ожидали реакции, которую получили. Выражение лица Беккет стало грустным, и она тут же развернулась, и выбежала без единого слова. Они лишь продолжили смотреть на пустой дверной проём.

Эспозито с удивлением посмотрел на Касла.

- Я что, сказал что-то не то?

- Нет. Да. Нет, я не знаю, - ответил Касл, подняв бровь. – Ты не возражаешь, если мы продолжим позже?

- Да, конечно, без проблем. Иди, найди её.

Касл поспешил к двери, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы вытереть пот с лица и пробежать полотенцем по волосам, и направился в поисках своего партнёра, пытаясь решить эту новую проблему.

Кейт сдерживала слёзы, когда бежала назад в участок. Она повторяла себе, что её поведение - глупое, что то, что её жизнь совпадала с вымышленной реальностью, о которой она читала, - простое совпадение, а не удар судьбы. Единственное различие с этой параллельной реальностью заключалось в том, что она - настоящая Кейт - не получит счастливого финала. Её до глубины души задела сцена с Эспо и Каслом, отрабатывающих приёмы борьбы. Она не могла удержать себя от мыслей о другой сцене, с возбуждающим финалом. Лавина страстных фантазий накрыла Кейт, но внезапное осознание реальности, а именно того, что какой-то автор смог показать ей жизнь, которая могла бы у неё быть, но которой у неё никогда не будет, вернуло её на землю.

Когда Кейт, наконец, поднялась наверх, она опустилась на свой стул, накрывая голову руками. Тихий звон, который прозвучал с другой стороны стола, где обычно сидел Касл, лишь напомнил ей о её положении. Она повернула голову в сторону раздражающего устройства и неосознанно потянулась к нему. Да, она знала, что часто ругала Касла за то, что он следил за Алексис. Она также отдавала себе отчёт в том, что то, что она собиралась сделать, было куда хуже. Но она не могла сдержаться. Может, ей просто хотелось дополнить своё несчастье; увидеть собственными глазами доказательства того, что у него появились новые отношения. Может, она надеялась, что это насовсем разобьёт её мечты, чем и закончит её мучение. Но какой бы не была причина, она схватила телефон и быстро его разблокировала.

Оповещение на его телефоне показывало большое количество электронных писем. Беккет быстро оглянулась вокруг, чтобы посмотреть, не наблюдал ли за ней кто-нибудь, после чего она нажала на кнопку, открывающую его почту. Её рот раскрылся от удивления.

"Оповещение о комментарии: Бархатная Жара" повторялось в каждом письме.

Ей потребовалась мгновенье, чтобы осознать важность этого открытия. Бархатная Жара - её история, а он был… он был кем… её автором? Потому что только это может объяснить все эти сообщения. Так вот чем он занимался! Не новыми отношениями, а новой историей, историей о… о Боже мой… он написал историю о них. О "них них", а не о "Руке и Никки" версии их… а у них был… у них был…

Она убьет его.

К сожалению, Касл выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы появиться у её стола. Не говоря ни слова - хотя слова были не важны, когда он увидел её ужасающий взгляд - она схватила его за запястье и потянула в комнату отдыха. Он был уверен, что то, что она закрыла за ними дверь и опустила жалюзи, было плохим знаком.

Она подняла его телефон, и её зубы сжались от злости.

- Объясни мне это, Касл. Или обращаться к тебе Альтерэго? – с издёвкой сказала она.

Его сердце остановилось. Это точно не будет приятным разговором.

- Я… не… я имею в виду, никто же не знает.

- Но я знаю. Чёрт возьми, Касл, ты написал о нас, об участке, ты использовал наши дела, ты написал о том, что мы целовались и…

- Я никогда не думал о том, что ты можешь узнать, - начал оправдываться он. И его тут же осенило. – Эй, подожди. А откуда ты знаешь о том, что я написал?

- Я… Я, - начала запинаться она, а затем сжала зубы и возобновила свою атаку. – Даже не вздумай переводить на меня стрелки.

- Ты сделала это, - сказал он и от удивления перестал переживать за свое здоровье и самочувствие. – Ты прочитала историю. Нет, ты читала её тогда, когда я её выкладывал, ведь ты бы не успела ознакомиться с содержанием за то короткое время, пока шла из спортзала, - а затем он вспомнил то чувство дежа вю, которое вызывали комментарии одного из его самых преданных фанатов и его глаза расширились. – Ты даже писала комментарии. Ты Двоякая, я знаю это.

- Я бы никогда… - начала настаивать она, находясь в ярости из-за того, что он поменял их местами. Он должен был вымаливать у неё прощение за то, что выложил их личные отношения в интернет.

- Ты написала мне "ковать свою работу", а это я сказал тебе эти слова несколько дней назад. Ты процитировала мне мою же фразу. А я никогда не забываю слова. Так что не пытайся отрицать.

- Ну и что. Это тебя не оправдывает. Чёрт возьми, Касл, это ты написал о нас, занимающихся сексом.

- Ну, в своё время тебе это понравилось.

- Ты гад!

- Это лучше, чем быть лицемером, - ответил он.

- Ты… ты сказал… у стены, чёрт возьми!

К этой секунде он был так же зол, как и она.

- "Перепихон пальцами"? Это слово ты ищешь?

- Ты отвратителен!

- Ха! Стена была твоей идей. Помнишь?

- Это было до того, как я знала, что это - ты.

- То есть ты говоришь, что не имеешь ничего против секса у стены, если бы это кто-то другой?

- Да. Нет! Я имею в виду… - пыталась ответить она, но поняла, что он начал смеяться. – Над чем, черт возьми, ты смеёшься?

- Только послушай нас, – выдавил он из себя между приступами смеха. – Мы обсуждаем это так, будто это не просто история, а мы действительно сделали все те вещи.

Она проиграла их разговор в голове и, хоть и пыталась всё ещё оставаться злой, признала, что он был прав. Их фразы были смешными, а то, как он цитировал их, всё ещё смеясь, делало их ещё смешнее. Внезапно, она тоже начала смеяться. Беккет его пока не простила, но может она позволит ему жить.

Их смех был на грани истерики, и когда они, наконец, умолкли, то продолжили стоять и смотреть друг на друга, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что сказать. Несмотря на несерьёзность их спора, было ясно, что некоторые эмоции были раскрыты. Сначала их описал Касл в своей истории, а сейчас они высказали их в разговоре.

Кейт прикусила губу, что выдало её беспокойство, и почувствовала, как тяжесть тишины опустилась на них. Она так хотела, чтобы он сказал что-то, чтобы дал ей хоть какую-то идею о том, куда двигаться дальше. Он был, в конце концов, тем, кто зарабатывал словами. Но в итоге получилось, что он всё уже сказал, хоть и довольно странным способом. Касл выразил это двадцатью тысячами слов, каждой главой и каждым абзацем. И у неё был лишь один вопрос, который она могла задать.

- Почему? – спросила она, ища на его лице ответ. – Почему ты написал это?

Он глубоко вздохнул, а затем медленно выдохнул, пытаясь сформулировать ответ. Ему не нужно было заглядывать ей в глаза, чтобы знать, что всё – их сотрудничество, их будущее, зависело от его ответа.

- Это тяжело, Кейт. Я говорил, что подожду, может не всегда словами, но я думаю, ты знала, что я имею в виду. Но ты должна понимать, как это тяжело быть с тобой каждый день, знать, что ты со мной, но не вся; желая большего… эмоционально и, да, физически, - он увидел, как она вздрогнула и отвела свой взгляд. – Ты красивая женщина, Кейт. Я не был бы человеком, если бы это не влияло на меня.

Беккет посмотрела на него, осознавая, как близко они стояли. Они не прикасались друг к другу, но она чувствовала себя так, будто была окружена им, окружена электрическим полем, давящим на её кожу. Кейт знала, что он имел в виду. О да, она знала. Кейт бессознательно приподняла свою руку и прижала её к его груди.

Он поднял свою руку и накрыл её ладонь, нежно убирая её оттуда, где она нашла себе место.

- Не нужно, - сказал он и вздрогнул, увидев боль в её глазах. Он переплёл их пальцы, а второй рукой смахнул слезу, скользящую по её лицу, и провёл пальцами по её щеке. – Когда ты ко мне прикасаешься, я не могу ни о чём думать. А мне нужно сейчас думать. Мне нужно сказать тебе всё это. И мне нужно сделать это правильно.

Она кивнула, и он отпустил её. Касл сжал свои руки в кулаки и прижал их к себе, а затем продолжил.

- Писать… Иногда это рутинная работа, но иногда, по крайней мере для меня, это – принуждение. А иногда мне нужно просто всё написать, когда мне есть что сказать. Это - какого-то рода терапия. И после того, как всё написано, это всё… - он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. – Это как катарсис. Понимаешь, мне нужно было написать всё, чтобы я мог продолжать двигаться дальше и дать тебе то, что тебе нужно. Позволить тебе иметь своё пространство, но в тоже время, не дать мне разлететься на маленькие кусочки.

- Но зачем ты это выкладывал, чтобы все могли читать?

- Если бы я не сделал этого, это было бы так же незаметно, как упавшее дерево в густом лесу. Я не мог сказать этого тебе, поэтому мне нужно было сказать это хоть кому-то, и я выложил это читателям. Я даже не думал, что ты могла быть одной из них.

- Но я была.

- Я знаю, и мне жаль. Может ты не была готова услышать то, что я сказал, но ты должна знать, что я действительно имел в виду каждое написанное слово, - сказал он и посмотрел на неё, пытаясь найти на её лице ответ, пытаясь разгадать её эмоции, прежде чем прыгнуть дальше, и произнёс следующие слова. – Я подразумевал каждое слово, Кейт. Всё, что я написал. Вопрос в другом. А ты?

Она замерла, его вопрос эхом повторялся в её голове. Она точно знала, что он имел в виду. Её комментарий. Не те абзацы, в которых она дразнила его о горячих частях (хоть она знала, что теперь и они были запечатлены в его памяти), но та часть, об их любви, проходящей через всё. Их любви. Это не было тем признанием, которое он произнёс тогда на кладбище, и оно было написано при ложных обстоятельствах, но теперь слова были сказаны, и ей нужно было либо признать их, либо совсем разбить ему сердце.

Но Кейт всё равно колебалась, находясь на грани, яростно пытаясь понять ту часть себя, которая так боялась совершить ошибку, что готова была убежать навсегда, чем решиться дать им шанс. Он увидел, как все её чувства отобразились на её лице, увидел её дрожь, и выражение его лица резко изменилось. Она видела, как он начал закрываться, сдаваясь, и начал разворачиваться.

- Нет, подожди, - сказала она, находя свой голос. – Ты знаешь ответ, Касл. Ты знаешь, что это не может быть ничем другим кроме "да".

Она подняла свои руки, пробежав пальцами по его губам, а затем по подбородку. Она вспомнила, как повторяла слова, читая историю, пробуя их на вкус, и знала, что они правильны. Это было тяжело, так тяжело, но сейчас было самое подходящее время. Она сделала шаг к нему, поднесла свои губы к его и заговорила:

- Я люблю тебя, - выдохнула она.

Его дыхание сбилось, когда он услышал её слова. Он хотел ответить ей тем же, но у него не хватило времени. Как только она договорила, то накрыла его губы своими, и время вокруг остановилось. Внезапно его мир уменьшился лишь до неё: до влажности её губ (когда она открылась ему и её язык слился с его), до её вкуса. А когда он провёл своими губами вниз до её шеи, до чувства её пульса; до её талии под его руками, и до всего её тела, прижатого к нему. Он чувствовал себя так, будто тонул. Но она была нужна ему больше воздуха.

Внезапно, где-то на границе своего сознания Касл услышал звук, но не придал ему значения, пока она не оторвалась от него. Тогда он сразу же понял, что кто-то дёргал за ручку дверь и, хоть он ещё не насытился ею, Касл понимал, что им стоило остановиться. Они всё ещё были в участке, и, несмотря на то, что он бы с радостью кричал о своём триумфе всем и каждому, были определённые правила приличия, о которых он бы никогда не смог забыть.

- Как думаешь, если мы попробуем выглядеть злыми, они поверят, что мы всё ещё ругаемся? – поспешно сказала она.

Он посмотрел на неё с изумлением. Она разгладила свою блузку и пригладила пальцами волосы, но она ничего не могла поделать с тем, что выглядела хорошо зацелованной.

- Ни в коем случае. Так что приготовься. Ты, Кейт Беккет, сейчас пройдёшь дорогой позора.

Она ударила его за это, но лишь, чтобы как-то отреагировать.

- Открывай эту чёртову дверь, и покончим с этим.

- Не открою, пока у нас не будет плана, - ухмыльнулся он, смотря на неё. – К столу и терпим или к лифту и сбегаем?

- Лифт, ты, глупый. Мы берём отгул на день, - сказала она, после чего притянула его для последнего поцелуя и, открыв дверь, обернулась, посмотрев на него; Касл всё ещё не сдвинулся с места, не сводя с неё глаз.

- Идешь, Касл? – спросила она, а затем начала медленно идти по холлу, давая ему возможность себя догнать.


	10. Глава 10

Поездка домой на такси была сущей каторгой. Они сидели на сиденьях с потёртым дерматином, их окружал запах несвежих Доритос и влажной обуви. Касл мог составить каталог тех мест, в которых он чувствовал Кейт: легкое соприкосновение их коленей, плеч, а так же их бёдер каждый раз, когда водитель объезжал ямы на дороге. Каждая точка соприкосновения искрилась, и его сердце билось так быстро, что он был удивлён, как водитель этого не слышал. По учащённому дыханию Кейт, по тому, как она вздрагивала при каждом их соприкосновении, выдавая свои внутренние состояние, Касл знал, что Беккет чувствовала то же самое. Но он так же догадывался о её переживаниях.

Когда они вышли из участка, на Беккет всё ещё была её обычная маска напускной храбрости. Но теперь, когда она была вынуждена просто сидеть, она могла подумать. Он знал, что все те годы, которые вели к этому моменту, давили на неё. Кейт сжала ладони, и Рик боялся, что она могла изменить своё решение. Он накрыл её руки своей, и сжал пальцы, успокаивая её. Беккет взглянула на него и натянуто улыбнулась. Его губы изогнулись в ответ. Потом он поднёс её руку к своим губам, нежно поцеловал ладонь и сжал пальцы. Она, как ему показалось, расслабилась, а затем тихо выдохнула и наклонилась к нему.

Наконец, они доехали до его дома.

- Не нужно сдачи, - сказал Касл, давая скрученные купюры водителю. После чего он схватил Кейт за руку и вытянул её на прохладный воздух. Пока они шли до его входной двери Беккет, как всегда, была впереди. Она втянула его в лифт и свободной рукой нажала кнопку нужного этажа. Какая бы тревога не охватила её в такси, сейчас она испарилась, и теперь Кейт с легкостью действовала.

- Наконец мы одни, - язвительно заметил Касл и развратно улыбнулся.

- Так почему ты всё ещё разговариваешь? – спросила она, подходя к нему ближе.

Касл не собирался с этим спорить. Он развернул их так, чтобы она прижималась спиной к стене, и накрыл её губы своими. Его рука пробралась под её блузку и расположилась на её рёбрах, большим пальцем он слегка прикасался к изгибу её груди. Почувствовав его холодные пальцы на своей коже, она тихо застонала, и он поймал звук своими губами, проникая в её рот языком, находя её нёбо. Поездка на лифте была быстрой, но после того, как лифт остановился, а дверь - открылась, Касл оторвал одну руку от Беккет и нажал на кнопку, держащую дверь открытой. Его единственной мыслью было продолжить блаженство этого момента.

Кейт тоже тонула в его прикосновениях. Но услышав несколько громких звуков того, как кто-то с другого этажа пытался вызвать лифт, она осознала реальность. Двумя руками она оттолкнула Касла, а затем улыбнулась, увидев его изумлённое лицо, и отступила.

- Я думала, мы хотели перенести это в более уединённое место, - сказала она.

Он осмотрелся и приподнял бровь.

- Я никого тут больше не вижу.

Она кивнула в сторону его руки, которой он всё ещё опирался о стену и сексуально рассмеялась.

- Может и нет, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы у тебя в арсенале было две руки.

Его глаза расширились, когда его воображение улетело вдаль, но её слова произвели желаемый эффект. Касл вышел из лифа и нащупал ключи от квартиры. Кейт стояла за ним, прижимаясь к его бёдрам, её пальцы обрисовывали мышцы его спины через рубашку, пока он пытался вставить ключ в замочную скважину дрожащими от желания руками.

Она тихо засмеялась и шепнула ему на ухо.

- Нужна помощь? Ты начинаешь меня волновать.

Касл был уверен, что ему нравилась эта новая, намекающая на разные непристойности Беккет. Но он пока не собирался отдавать свой титул короля двусмысленных выражений.

- Я не возражаю, но мне кажется, что твоя помощь и есть проблема. Если бы ты сдержала себя на минутку, я бы без проблем вошёл, - ответил он, но не сдержался и сам рассмеялся.

После этих слов он, наконец, успокоился и через несколько секунд они уже вошли в квартиру, смеясь как подростки. На её губах всё ещё играла улыбка, она выхватила ключи из его руки и кинула их на ближайший столик. Затем Беккет пробежала руками по его груди, начиная подталкивать его назад, пока он не упёрся спиной в ближайшую колонну.

- Мне кажется, что мне придётся по душе то, как моя жизнь имитирует моё творчество, - сказал Касл, оглянувшись назад.

- Заткнись, Касл, и поцелуй меня, - сказала Кейт, после чего приникла к его губам, а рукой запуталась в его волосах, прижимая его ближе к себе.

Они начали яростно снимать с себя верхнюю одежду, стягивать рубашки и блузки, ставя себе цель найти горячую кожу. Несмотря на воспоминания об истории, которая повторялась в их памяти, они отошли от колонны и направились в сторону лестницы, оставляя за собой дорожку из разбросанной одежды. Полураздетые, они потихоньку поднимались по ступенькам, пока его рука не нашла её расстёгнутые штаны. Его пальцы скользнули южнее, из-за чего тихий внезапный стон сорвался с губ Кейт, и она прижалась к нему ещё сильнее. Касл не ожидал, что они остановятся, поэтому потерял равновесие. Они тут же упали на ступеньки, и лишь то, что он успел схватиться за перила, спасло их от падения вниз по лестнице.

Как только они перестали бояться, что упадут, Касл продолжил начатое. Он вернул свою руку в её штаны, нашёл пальцами её влажное атласное бельё, и начал ласкать чувствительный комочек прямо через ткань. Кейт застонала, наклоняя голову вперёд, а Касл прижался губами к изгибу её шеи, посасывая её кожу и наслаждаясь её вкусом.

Она вздрогнула, когда его пальцы сдвинули полоску трусиков и скользнули по её влажным складкам, но давящая бедро ступенька и её мёртвый захват перил напрочь убивали настрой.

- В спальню, - выдохнула она. - Сейчас же.

Обычно он не принимал приказы, но именно с этим он не собирался спорить. Через несколько секунд они уже были в его спальне, где Касл нежно уложил её на кровать. Он насладился её видом, а затем начал стягивать с неё штаны. Беккет приподняла бёдра, помогая ему снять их и, когда её штаны и трусики были на полу, он начал водить пальцами по её изгибам, останавливаясь, чтобы поласкать нежную кожу под коленкой, а затем продолжил подниматься вверх. Рик дошёл до её бёдер, и Кейт вздрогнула, когда он опустился к их внутренней стороне. Он наклонился над ней; его дыхание грело её живот, пока он вдыхал и наслаждался её ароматом. Его губы оставляли за собой влажный след, пока он путешествовал по гладкой коже её живота, и она чувствовала покалывание в тех местах, где он касался её. Когда его губы нашли свою цель, весь её мир сузился до ощущений, которые он в ней вызывал.

Прошло немного времени, а она уже извивалась на кровати. Его язык магически работал над её клитором, а его пальцы извивались внутри неё. В тот момент, когда они нашли нужную точку внутри неё, она взорвалась. Касл подождал, пока она не перестала дрожать, после чего оторвался от неё, чтобы снять всю свою одежду. Беккет приподнялась и провела пальцами по его груди, а затем обхватила его твёрдую эрекцию. Она провела своей рукой по нему раз, затем ещё раз, после чего нагнулась и провела языком по всей его длине.

- Кейт, - выдохнул он, и она подняла голову и улыбнулась ему, затем медленно и сексуально уложила его на кровать возле себя.

Беккет повернулась на бок, и закинула на него ногу. Своим бедром он чувствовал, какой она была влажной. Касл наклонился и захватил её губы. Когда потребность в воздухе заставила их оторваться друг от друга, его пальцы сжались на её бедре. Кейт начала покусывать мочку его уха.

- Возьми меня прямо сейчас, - прошептала она. – Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри себя.

Касл повернул её, устроился между её бёдрами и почувствовал, как весь его мир перевернулся, когда он погрузился в её горячую влагу. Беккет прижалась губами к его плечу, издавая тихие хныкающие звуки, вибрацию от которых он ощущал. И это разбило вдребезги его самообладание. Все мечты о "медленно и долго" были забыты, как только он услышал тот звук и почувствовал, как она царапнула ногтями его спину. Кейт встречала его движения, и её имя слетело с его губ, когда он взорвался глубоко внутри неё.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем у него появилось достаточно сил, чтобы говорить. Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на неё, нежно смахивая влажные пряди волос с её лица.

- Это, - сказал он, - было замечательно.

- Если я с тобой соглашусь, то найдётся ли мне место в этой кровати вместе с твоим эго? - спросила она с загадочной улыбкой на лице.

- Всегда. Для тебя всегда найдётся место… в моей кровати, моём сердце и моей жизни, и, если ты когда-то этого захочешь, в моём доме.

Она посмотрела на него, её глаза выражали сомнение, но искрились эмоциями. Её рука поднялась и прижалась к его щеке, и большой палец начал обводить контуры его губ.

- Один шаг за раз, Касл, один шаг за раз.


	11. Эпилог

Утром, когда Кейт проснулась, она была одна в кровати. Солнце только встало, и она удивилась, почему Касл ушёл. Она нашла в шкафу халат и, завернувшись в него, отправилась вниз на поиски писателя.

Беккет нашла его в кабинете. Его лоб был нахмурен, выражая сосредоточенность, а пальцы стучали по клавиатуре. Когда она подошла и присела на угол его стола, он с виноватым выражением на лице закрыл свой компьютер.

- Доброе утро, - сказал Касл, поднимая руку, чтобы накрыть её ладонь.

- И тебе доброе утро. Ты же не над "Бархатной Жарой" работал?

- Ну… ой, ой, ой, - закричал он, когда Беккет сжала его ухо между своими пальцами. – Ладно, да. Но мне нужно закончить. Ты же была не единственным читателем.

- Я знаю, - сказала она, закатывая глаза.

- То есть ты не против. Я могу написать последнюю главу? – нерешительно спросил он.

- Нет, - ответила она, улыбаясь, когда его лицо помрачнело. – Но мы можем написать её вместе.

- О! Мне нравится эта идея.

Касл открыл компьютер. Беккет встала за ним и начала читать то, что он написал. После чего она опустила пальцы на клавиатуру и, выделив всё, кроме первых нескольких предложений, нажала кнопку "удалить". Он начал протестовать, но она наклонила голову и поцеловала его в ухо, и он умолк, начиная мурчать от удовольствия. Её глаза пробежались по оставшемуся тексту, и она начала думать над тем, что последует за ним.

_Когда Касл проснулся, он обнаружил, что Кейт уже не было в кровати. Он запаниковал, но затем увидел, что она стояла, опираясь о стену, а её взгляд был сфокусирован на светлеющем небе. Он встал__, __подошёл к ней, и обнял её за талию. Несколько минут он просто стоял, держа её в своих руках, и вдыхал её аромат._

Когда напряжение в её теле растаяло, и она опустила свою голову на его грудь, Касл произнёс ей на ухо:

- Я надеюсь, ты не смотришь туда, планируя свой побег?

Этот отрывок Кейт оставила. Теперь была её очередь добавить что-то в историю. Прикусив нижнюю губу, она начала печатать.

_- Я не думаю, что смогу убежать от тебя. Уже не смогу, - ответила она со вздохом._

Кейт убрала руки с клавиатуры и ждала, пока он продолжит. Он посмотрел на неё, читая вопросы на её лице, а затем написал ответ.

_- Кажется, прошлая ночь изменила пейзаж, - когда она закивала, он погладил её волосы и прижал её ещё сильнее к себе. – Мне кажется, это хорошо, Кейт. Новая земля, новые возможности. А мы найдём выход, мы найдём его вместе._

После этих строк он положил руки на колени и ждал, пока она продолжит.

_- Вместе, - повторила она, а затем повернулась, прижимая его к себе, пока их губы не разделяли лишь миллиметры. – Вместе, - прошептала она и поцеловала его._

Когда она закончила печатать, он посмотрел на слова, которые она написала, и его сердце наполнилось любовью. Когда его руки начали опускаться на клавиатуру, она его остановила.

- Мне кажется, это будет самым лучшим финалом, - сказала она.

- Нужна лишь одна деталь, - сказал он. А затем, поставил курсор на средину страницы и написал два слова, но не те, что она ожидала.

_И это будет н__ачало всего._


End file.
